


Strange Arrangements

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the battle of Hogwarts Harry comes into his full magical power. With the help of two people, he learns control until he hears some startling news which gives Harry the most unusual family he could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

No matter what Harry said or did he kept getting surrounded as more and more people turned up upon hearing the news that Voldemort was dead. Harry needed to rest, he needed healing and he needed some air. As he tried to push through, more people moved in front of him, he was being hugged by strangers, he even had people kiss him, people that he didn’t know. He felt himself starting to panic as his thoughts drifted to what if one or more of these people wanted to kill him, he would have no chance at trying to fight not with how tight the people were around him. It took what felt like hours, that’s what it seemed to Harry before he finally got through a gap and he ran, he ran as fast as he could, outside, down the stone steps and he just kept running until he ended up alone at the back of the damaged castle. Harry was gasping for breath, he was shaking violently and had no idea why, he felt hot and again he had no idea why. He collapsed onto the ground, his back against part of the busted wall, he wrapped his arms around his legs then he started rocking, he was just sitting there rocking back and forth. Every time he moved his back hit hard against the rough stone of the castle.

 

After speaking with the new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Draco Malfoy was released, his mother was going to be placed on house arrest so she was being watched by a man in a long black robe, his father had been bound and taken away within minutes of Voldemort’s death. Draco had sat in complete shock when Potter killed the dark lord. Draco always knew Potter’s friends believed him, he was the golden boy of Gryffindor, he also knew the staff believed in Potter and if Draco was honest with himself he had hoped Potter could pull off a miracle and he had. He’s eyes kept straying to the raven haired hero being surrounded by people thanking him, but he could tell Potter was trying to get away from the hands that grabbed at him. At one time Draco thought he saw panic in the startling green eyes, a few seconds later, Draco definitely saw Potter panic.

 

As he sat close to his mother he saw more people being brought in, more of the dead, but at one time he saw Hagrid carry in someone in long black robes, they disappeared passed the busted doors and walls. Draco thought those robes belonged to Severus, but he never got a good enough look to make sure.

 

‘Mother, if they take you home before I get back I’ll meet you there. I need to see if that was Severus that Hagrid carried in.’

 

‘Alright Draco, please be careful, there are a lot of people still here that might try to harm you.’

 

‘I know, I’ll be fine,’ Draco kissed his mother’s cheek then headed out of the great hall. He looked around and saw a healer going into one of the old classrooms on the bottom floor, so he made his way towards it. He realised that this room was being used as a makeshift hospital, then he saw Severus being tended to by Madame Pomfrey with McGonagall standing beside the bed. Draco could see Severus was awake and talking, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. He decided to wait until McGonagall and the matron left before going to speak with Severus. He stood with his back against the wall but gazed around at all the people in the beds. Draco thought most looked okay, a bit battered but nothing serious. He thought maybe the most seriously injured had been taken to St Mungo’s. It was another twenty minutes before the two women left Severus so he hurried down and sat on the bed.

 

‘Are you alright Severus?’

 

‘Of course, what is going on, is Potter alive?’

 

‘Yes, he ran out of the castle about an hour ago because he kept getting surrounded with people thanking him. He’s dead Severus, the dark lord is dead, I saw it but I also felt it,’ Draco tapped his arm.

 

Severus pulled up his sleeve, ‘The dark mark is gone, completely gone and that could only happen if he truly was dead. Did Potter kill him or was it someone else?’

 

‘Potter did, at one time we were told he was dead. The dark lord had Hagrid carry him out of the forbidden forest, then he appeared, out of the nowhere. It’s over Severus, but what happens with us now?’

 

‘Have they arrested you and your parents?’

 

‘Father was taken straight to Azkaban, mother is being placed under house arrest, I’m free but they will need to question me further. What about you, will they arrest you?’

 

‘I do not think so, I explained to Minerva there is proof that all is not what it seems. She needs to speak with Potter about that.’

 

‘If she can find him, he was being surrounded by people, finally he broke free and ran outside. But Severus, I saw it, just for a second but Potter looked scared and he panicked before he left.’

 

‘In case Minerva can’t find him, you go Draco, make sure he is alright. I will explain why I am concerned later, now is not the time.’

 

‘Alright, will you still be here?’

 

‘Poppy said I should stay for at least another couple of hours, so I’ll stay unless something happens.’

 

‘I won’t be long,’ Draco stared down at Severus, ‘I wish we were alone.’

 

‘So do I but we are not, we’ll have time later, now go.’

 

Draco nodded and hurried from the castle. He looked around but he never saw Potter, just more people searching for injured or the dead. He’s hurried steps moved from one part of the grounds to another, always searching for the dark unruly hair he knew so well. Finally Draco saw Potter, sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth, his arms clamped tight around his knees that were tight to his chest. Draco stood staring down at Potter wondering what was wrong, finally he walked closer until he stood directly in front of him.

 

‘Potter, are you okay?’ Draco couldn’t believe he just asked Potter that, but he never got a response, ‘Potter,’ Draco knelt down and finally got a look at his face, it was scared, that’s the only way Draco could describe the look on Harry Potter’s face, he was scared, but why now, the dark lord was dead, the war was over, Potter should not be scared anymore and even though Draco hated to admit it, Potter never looked scared, even facing the dark lord, ‘Potter, can you hear me?’ again Draco got no response, but he felt it, like hot sparks and they seem to be emanating from Potter, ‘I better get help,’ Draco stood then hurried away, but he didn’t go to one of Potter’s friends, he didn’t even go to a teacher, he went back to Severus, he would know what to do. After explaining to Severus what he saw Potter doing, they both slowly walked out of the hospital and out onto the grounds, Severus taking very slow steps, holding his chest as he walked. They rounded the back part of the castle and both men stopped, looking down at Harry Potter and both men stared in stunned silence at what they were seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

‘It looks like power is coming directly off him,’ Draco stares down at Harry.

 

‘He’s come into his full power, if he doesn’t get this under control he could hurt himself and others. We need to get him away from here so he can calm down.’

 

‘But he should have come into his power when he was young, so why now?’

 

‘I’ll explain later Draco, I think it might be best to take him to my place, away from so many people.’

 

‘You do that, I’ll tell mother then meet you there,’ Draco turned and ran back to the castle.

 

Severus Snape knelt down in front of Harry Potter, then gently touched his arm, he could feel the heat radiating from Potter.

 

‘Potter, listen to me very carefully. You’re power is coming off you, you need to calm down before you hurt someone,’ Harry slowly looks up with blank eyes but doesn’t say anything or moved in any other way, ‘You must have seen my memory, you know I would not hurt you, but I need to get you out of here before you hurt others. I’m going to take you to my home where you can calm down and I can explain what is going on. Please don’t fight me on this,’ Severus, having to use force, unclasped Harry’s arms from his legs then pulled him to his feet, but all Harry did was stand motionless as he gazed straight ahead, ‘I’m going to take you by side along apparition,’ Severus again took Harry’s arm, then quickly turned on the spot. They quickly made their way into Severus’ home and into large barely furnished room, then Severus led Harry over to a sofa, ‘Sit there.’

 

Harry sat, ‘You died, this is a dream.’

 

‘No, I wasn’t dead, I passed out from loss of blood, but Hagrid found me,’ Severus knelt down in front of Harry and all he saw was a blank stare, ‘If you saw my memory you went to die, didn’t you?’

 

‘Yes, but I’m here, it didn’t work, he’ll come back, again.’

 

‘It did work, listen to me. Albus could not tell you that allowing him to use the killing curse on you would destroy his soul but keep you alive at the same time. He needed you to believe you were going to die so the dark lord would believe he was killing you. He could not get suspicious.’

 

‘It worked, you mean he’s gone, properly?’

 

‘Yes, Draco said you killed him so yes, he’s gone and he can’t come back, our dark marks are gone, completely gone which would only happen if he was dead. Last time they were faded but not gone. But your power Harry, this is why you are like this. Since that fateful night in Godric’s Hollow you never came into your full power, now you are because it’s finally gone. Do you understand what I’m saying?’

 

‘I feel strange.’

 

‘I know you do, it’s your power, so you need to relax or it could explode from you. That is why I brought you here, away from everyone.’

 

‘My power, but it’s never felt like this before.’

 

‘I know, as I said, his soul stopped your power from coming out. Usually at the age of seven is when a witch or wizard will come into the power, you only came into your basic power, not your full power. Do you remember doing magic as a child?’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘Some things, nothing too big, I never knew why, I wasn’t told.’

 

‘Yes, Albus explained that your relatives did not tell you that you were a wizard. I’ll make us some tea, you stay there and try to think only calm thoughts,’ Severus stood and saw Draco watching them, ‘Draco, sit with Harry, if you see him get upset, try to calm him down, anyway you can.’

 

Draco nodded then sat beside Potter, ‘You were glowing before.’

 

‘Glowing?’ Harry slowly lifted his head to stare into grey eyes, ‘You have nice eyes.’

 

Draco’s eyes widen at the comment from Potter, ‘Um, thank you, but why tell me that instead of some smart arse remark?’

 

‘I don’t want that anymore, I’m so blasted sick and tired of all the sniping,’ Harry shakes his head, ‘I’m so hot.’

 

‘You will be, you need to calm down. I remember going through this as a child, I kept exploding with power and breaking all the windows whenever I got upset or angry.’

 

‘So what Snape said is true, it’s my power making me feel like shit?’

 

Draco reluctantly smiled, ‘Yes Potter, don’t you know anything about magical power?’

 

Harry shrugged but shook his head, ‘I was never told, I had no one to explain, then he was after me.’

 

Draco looked around as the windows started to rattle and shake, ‘He’s dead, calm down or you’ll slice us all to bits,’ Draco wasn’t sure if this would work, but he placed his hand over Harry’s hot arm, ‘Try to think of something soothing?’

 

‘Soothing, water, water is soothing, cool,’ Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, ‘The smell and feel of cool water, but I’m still so hot.’

 

‘Severus, I think we need to get Potter’s temperature down, he’s burning up.’

 

‘Alright, Potter, come with us,’ Severus took Harry’s arm and pulled him to his feet, ‘Draco’s right, you’re burning up, you need to get your temperature down.’

 

‘How?’

 

‘A cool bath, come on,’ Severus and Draco took Harry into the bathroom, Severus ran the bath making sure he wasn’t cold but wasn’t warm, ‘Now undress and get in there, we’ll be outside the room.’

 

‘I can’t feel my fingers,’ Harry stared down at his hands, ‘Their red, they feel like their burning.’

 

‘We need to do this quickly,’ Severus said, ‘Help me undress him Draco.’

 

Between Severus and Draco they got Harry out of his clothes and into the bath, but both men could not believe the scars that covered Harry Potter’s body, but they also saw another large lightning shaped cut. They could see steam actually rising from the water and knew they got him in the cool water just in time.

 

‘I’m still hot.’

 

‘Yes, but it’s working, stay there. Now tell me, where did all those scars come from?’ Severus saw Harry tense and the water started to bubble, ‘Sorry, don’t think about it,’ Severus turned on the cold tap and cooled the bath off, ‘Think of only the cool water, nothing else.’

 

Harry nodded then slowly relaxed, then moved down until he was lying in the bath with just his face outside the water. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

Severus and Draco moved over to the door, ‘I’ll need to go back to Hogwarts and explain, they will be looking for him.’

 

‘I could go Severus.’

 

‘No, they know I’m innocent, they might think you kidnapped Potter, it will be safer for me to go,’ Severus knelt down at the bath, ‘I need to go to Hogwarts and explain that you’re here or they’ll think something has happened to you.’

 

Harry slowly turned his head, ‘Your memory, it’s still in Dumbledore’s pensieve, I forgot to take it out.’

 

‘I will get it while I’m there, Draco is going to stay here with you. Stay in that bath and do not move until I get back.’

 

‘Yes sir,’ Harry said softly then turned his face back and closed his eyes, so even though he was hot and feeling strange, he was calm and relaxed for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

After Severus retrieved the memory he walked through the castle looking for Minerva and hopefully Potter’s friends. Luck was on his side, they were together and judging by the look on their faces they were worried about Harry Potter.

 

‘Minerva.’

 

‘Severus, we were wondering where you disappeared to. But I haven’t got time right now, Harry is missing.’

 

‘No, he’s not, I took him to my home to get him away from the crowds, he needed to calm down.’

 

‘You’re place?’ Ron blurted out loudly.

 

‘Yes Weasley, my place,’ Severus turned to face Minerva, ‘He came into his power, he was emanating heat, he was shaking severely, he’s whole body was hot and he was glowing. Right now he is in a cool bath relaxing and calming down.’

 

‘Why would he come into his power now and not as a child?’

 

‘I’m sorry Minerva but that is something I can’t discuss without Potter’s permission. Albus explained to me and that is part of what I was telling you. We only got him away from here in time before the power exploded from him.’

 

‘We, what do you mean we?’ Neville asked.

 

Severus slowly turned to face the Gryffindor’s, ‘Draco found Mr. Potter in a bad way, he told me so we were able to get him out of here before he hurt anyone. Draco is watching him right now, making sure he stays calm.’

 

‘He could be in danger from that ferret,’ Ron said urgently as he looked at his friends, ‘We need to make sure.’

 

‘I can assure you that Potter is in no danger.’

 

‘We’re not taking your word for it, you murdered Dumbledore,’ Seamus snarled.

 

‘I did not murder Albus, if you must know Albus was dying and asked me to kill him so Bellatrix did not get hold of him in his weakened state. Potter knows this and I’m sure he will explain when he is up to it and right now he is not up to anything.’

 

‘Sorry professor, we can’t take your word for it, we need to hear and see Harry for ourselves,’ Hermione said stubbornly, ‘I’ll talk to Kingsley, I’m sure he will see it our way.’

 

Ron and all their friends gaped at Hermione then grinned before they all glared at Snape.

 

‘I will take Minerva, Granger and Weasley only, I will not have all of you tramping through my home.’

 

‘The rest of you stay here, Mr. Longbottom, can you please explain to the minister, tell him I will speak with him when I return.’

 

‘Yes professor, come on DA, let’s go,’ Neville lead the group out of the great hall.

 

‘If you all head to Spinners End, the street name is Sinclair, concentrate on the lane way.’

 

‘Severus, I think it is wise for you to just apparate us with you,’ Minerva said.

 

‘Fine, let’s go then,’ Severus waited until Minerva, Hermione and Ron grasped his arm then turned on the spot. They arrived in the lane and Severus jerked his arm away and stalked off. He opened the door and his three unwanted guests followed him through the house, ‘Potter, I have your friends, they did not believe you weren’t in danger, can they come in to see you?’ Severus called from a few feet away from the opened bathroom door.

 

‘Sure, if they don’t mind seeing me like this,’ Harry called back but stayed lying deep in the water with only his face sticking out of the water.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione shouted then turned, ‘Oh my, I did not know you were naked.’

 

‘I’m in a bath Hermione, how else would I be?’ Harry heard Malfoy laugh, ‘Git Malfoy.’

 

‘Prat Potter, but two of the potterettes got to see the family jewels not to mention professor McGonagall.’

 

‘From what Sirius told me, she’d seen me before,’ Harry shrug, then slowly pushed himself up, ‘I’m still hot, but not as severe as before, I’m not burning anymore.’

 

‘Are you okay mate and why are you being friendly with the ferret?’ Ron asked.

 

‘We decided it was time to forget all that fucked up shit from our past. He’s been talking to me, keeping me calm.’

 

‘Come back to the Burrow with us, you can cool off there,’ Hermione suggested.

 

Harry started shaking again, ‘Easy Potter,’ Severus turned the tap on again as the water instantly started to steam, ‘Calm thoughts.’

 

‘Think about skinny dipping in the black lake,’ Draco said smirking down at Harry which made him smile and his body sag, ‘There you go, that worked.’

 

‘Why would you be upset about coming home?’ Ron asked looking worried.

 

‘Too many people, I can’t,’ Harry started to pant heavily until he was gasping for breath and the water started to boil.

 

‘Quickly Draco,’ Severus pushed Harry back into the water as Draco turned the cold water on, ‘Leave it run,’ Draco grabbed a face clothe and started to wipe down Harry’s face.

 

‘I have never seen someone as bad as this before,’ Minerva stared down at Harry as the water slowly settled.

 

‘Look, right now it’s not the time, Harry needs to stay calm until he can control this. If going to your place Weasley is upsetting to him then he shouldn’t go. But I’ll say this, you did not see his face when he was being surrounded in the great hall, he was scared, he couldn’t move because he was pinned in. I think that is causing him to have panic attacks right now and it’s not helping his power settle,’ Draco said urgently.

 

‘Actually you make sense Draco, he was surrounded, I tried to get to him. Before that was when he was surrounded by all of us when he faced Voldemort, death eaters and giants before that.’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry panted, ‘Too many.’

 

‘Turn it off Draco, he’s stopped emitting so much heat.’

 

Draco turned the water off then wiped Harry’s face again, ‘Better?’

 

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Harry slowly turned his head, ‘Did you go through this as kids?’

 

‘I felt hot, a lot, but nothing like you are mate, Charlie was the worst. He couldn’t wear clothes for weeks, just his underwear, that’s what dad told me.’

 

‘That would have been a nice sight, especially with his muscly body.’

 

‘Ow Harry, just because you’re gay I do not want you saying that about my brother and he wasn’t muscly at the time, he was a skinny scrawny kid,’ Ron shuddered.

 

‘You were supposed to keep that to yourself.’

 

‘Sorry mate, slipped out, but I’m sure professor McGonagall, professor Snape and Malfoy will keep it to themselves.’

 

‘So how long do you think Harry will be like this Severus?’ Minerva asked.

 

‘Going on how he is right now, at least a month, two months at the most, but it could last longer if he keeps getting upset or he gets angry. Having people surround him won’t help either.’

 

‘Then it might be wise for him to stay here. Our Mr. Potter has been given a new name, the saviour of the wizarding world, so he will be sort after by everyone especially reporters.’

 

‘Still famous Potter,’ Draco smirked then his mouth dropped opened as Harry splashed him, ‘You splashed me.’

 

‘Well you’re a git.’

 

‘I think we should leave so we can inform the DA and minister that Mr. Potter is in safe hands. But you are going to need to show us proof Severus.’

 

Harry looked up at Snape, ‘They can see it, if it’s alright with you Potter?’

 

Harry closed his eyes as he sunk into the water watching the steam rise again, he took some calming deep breaths as Draco wiped his face but he nodded then pointed at the three people behind him letting them know he only wanted those to see that memory which would explain more than Harry wished it would.


	4. Chapter 4

After Minerva, Hermione and Ron left, Severus handed Harry a thin satin bathrobe. He stood, stepped out of the bath then put the robe on.

 

‘Are you still hot?’

 

‘A little, not too bad at the moment, thanks,’ Harry gave a small smile as he stared at Snape and Malfoy then followed them out into the other room.

 

‘You’ve lost weight, so I’ll go buy something for us to eat, Draco stay and keep him calm.’

 

‘I’m not going anywhere Severus.’

 

Harry watched Snape leave before turning to face Malfoy, ‘You call him by his name, why?’

 

‘Something we’ve kept private for the last couple of years.’

 

‘Oh, so you and Snape are together?’

 

‘In a way, yes, I didn’t know you were gay though, you went out with the Weasley girl.’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘After I broke up with her, this was after Dumbledore’s funeral, I had a lot of time to think and realised why she never got me excited. I know I have to tell her, but I’m trying to keep my private life out of the papers.’

 

‘We won’t say anything, Severus and I are used to keeping our relationship a secret. I have to do the same, my father arranged a marriage for me when I was born, I could never tell him I was gay.’

 

‘Does that really happen, arranged marriages?’

 

‘Yes, most pureblood families always arrange a marriage between their children.’

 

‘I never realised you or Snape were gay,’ Harry screwed up his face, ‘How can that be, he loved my mother?’

 

‘What are you talking about Potter?’

 

‘Snape and my mother were friends as kids, but he loved her, she didn’t, she only thought of him as a friend. So I don’t get how he’s gay.’

 

‘I loved your mother as a friend, similar to how you feel about Miss Granger I would presume,’ Severus said as he stepped into the kitchen then started to dish up some food, ‘Sit.’

 

‘Is he always this bossy away from school?’ Harry whispered making Draco laugh.

 

‘No, it’s just his way, come on Potter, you need to put some weight on that arse of yours if you expect to attract any blokes.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes but followed, ‘I haven’t even thought about that, I’ve had enough on my mind to think about…well, you know.’ he blushed.

 

‘Oh Potter is embarrassed, this is something I have never seen before.’

 

‘Smart arse Malfoy just because you’re shagging Snape doesn’t mean we’re all doing it.’

 

‘Alright, enough both of you,’ Severus said then placed three glasses on the table, ‘I would appreciate if you to keep that information to yourself Potter.’

 

‘I will, it’s nobody’s business but yours and the ferret’s,’ Harry smirked then started eating.

 

‘At least you’re not upset, but call me ferret again scar head and I might just hex you. You don’t have a wand on your right now, I do.’

 

‘Fine…Malfoy.’

 

‘You two are worse that young boys and you are both adults, but you sure don’t act like it.’

 

‘We’re just having some fun Severus, lighten up, by the way,’ Draco leaned over and kissed Severus, ‘It’s been a while since I felt your lips.’

 

Severus’ lips turned up in a reluctant smile, ‘Yes, it has.’

 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before, except in that memory.’

 

‘I had to act my part Potter, if I smiled the dark lord would surely know something was amiss.’

 

‘Is that why you could never tell me how you’ve been helping?’

 

‘Yes, if you acted any differently towards me, then I’m sure all the Slytherin’s would have written to their parents to let them know. So even though we did spend some time alone, I could not let you think any differently towards me.’

 

‘I get that, they would have been suspicious if we acted like we are now. So you helped because you were friends with my mother?’

 

‘Yes, I made a promise to Lily to keep you safe.’

 

‘So you saw her, after that fight you had?’

 

‘Yes, she reluctantly forgave me but I was already a death eater by then. I saw her sneak out of the house a few weeks before that night, I’d been keeping an eye on it ever since the dark lord thought the child in the prophecy meant you. I approached your mother and we spoke, she was scared and asked me to do everything I could to protect you.’

 

Harry stared down at his food, ‘What was my mother like?’

 

Severus and Draco heard the emotion in Potter’s voice, ‘She was beautiful, talented, caring, but had one hell of a temper. She was the only one that could control your father and godfather, Lupin gave up.’

 

‘I found out from Slughorn that she liked potions, was that because you were her best friend?’

 

‘Partially, but your mother had a natural ability when it came to potions. If she was alive today she would give me a run for my money.’

 

‘You know I’m nothing like my father right, apart from looks?’

 

Severus sighed, ‘Yes, I know that, you are more like you’re mother than you realise. But thinking of you as James Potters son made it easier for me to keep my true feelings buried. I’m sure you are aware how easily he could break into our minds.’

 

‘Yeah, he could,’ Harry fanned himself before taking a long thirst quenching drink.

 

‘Are you okay Potter?’ Draco asked watching Harry carefully.

 

‘Still hot but not as bad, I just don’t like to think about him.’

 

‘Then keep your thoughts on other things. Right now it’s the hardest part for you as it all just happened. You need to focus on anything that makes you happy, calm, relaxed,’ Severus said.

 

‘If for any reason I can’t, what could happen?’ Harry slowly lifted his head and stared into Snape’s eyes.

 

‘Usually it will start with items breaking, then the windows will rattle until they explode. If you still can’t calm down then everything will shatter, but if anyone is near you they could get severely hurt. The worst it could get is the people near you could explode to literally nothing then you would until there was nothing left of you either. That is the most extreme cases which doesn’t happen often.’

 

‘You mean if I got that upset I could hurt both of you? Blimey, why are you anywhere near me then, I always get upset and angry.’

 

‘You had reason to before Potter, that reason is gone now. Once you realise that your feelings and thoughts are your own you will not get as angry anymore. When Albus first explained everything to me it all made sense, why you lost your temper so often, because he did. You might have seen what he was doing but you also felt it and as someone that was close to him I knew you would have felt his anger a lot.’

 

‘All the time, I would just lash out, yell, hit just to try to stop those feelings from taking over. His anger was terrifying and exhausting, I used to collapse after,’ Harry blew out a huge breath, ‘I can’t, I’m getting hot again.’

 

Severus, Draco and Harry hurried back to the bathroom where Harry sank straight down in the water with the two men watching the water boil before it slowly eased and steam rose. They knew this would keep happening until Harry could learn to control his power but also he had to put his past to rest, that was going to be the hardest part of all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco left Severus with Harry while he went to check on his mother. She had charms placed around her by aurors which meant she could not leave the house. The aurors also searched the house taking anything considered dark with them so they could destroy it, his mother had told them where everything Lucius Malfoy had was kept or hidden. Draco explained about Potter and how he was helping Severus, so he packed a small bag, kissed his mother then apparated back to spinners end.

 

Severus and Draco were in bed, lying peacefully after spending the last couple of hours making love and were now is a contented sleep, the first either of them had in years. Sometimes during the night the two men woke to loud agonizing screams and raced into the room Harry Potter was sleeping in. They thought he might be heating up while he slept, but when they got into the room they saw he was having a massive nightmare. They both raced to the bed, Severus shaking Harry’s shoulders hard trying to get him to come out of his nightmare.

 

‘Potter, wake up,’ Severus shook Harry again.

 

Harry’s eyes flew open and frantically searched the room, ‘Nightmare,’ he panted.

 

‘Yes, are these a regular occurrence?’

 

‘Yes, all the time, but it was him that caused them,’ Harry sat up and put his head in his hand, ‘I saw my mother.’

 

‘You’re mother, in your dream you mean?’ Draco asked looking confused.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘For real, before,’ he sniffed then turned over, curling up in a ball, ‘They were all there, mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, they helped me,’ a sob escaped Harry’s mouth before he buried his head into the pillow and cried.

 

Severus and Draco looked from Harry to each other, they nodded, then each of them got on either side of Harry and held onto him, then just let him cry. Severus was up against Harry’s back, Draco had his front to Harry’s even with his knees drawn up, but slowly Harry’s knees straightened and the three of them were body to body, naked bodies to naked bodies. Severus nodded to Draco again then watched as his partner started to kiss Harry Potter while his hand slipped down and rubbed against Harry’s naked arse. Right now they could feel how hot and upset Harry was, but taking his mind off everyone and everything with sex would help more than anything. Severus and Draco had talked about this and decided that having sex with Harry might be the way to help him through his problem with his power, if he was interested and it seemed he was.

 

The moment Harry felt Severus hands on his arse he moved his mouth away, staring first at Draco then over his shoulder at Severus.

 

‘Don’t think Potter, just go with what you’re feeling.’

 

‘But you’re together.’

 

‘We have an open relationship Harry, so let’s just have some fun, it’ll help with your power,’ Draco smirked then started kissing Harry again. He could feel Harry relax then his hand went down to circle Draco’s length.

 

Severus kept his hand moving over Harry’s checks, then making sure his finger was coated, slipped it slowly inside Harry and felt him clench around it. Severus moved his finger all the way in then out and every time he was in he’d rub against the inside walls of Harry’s arse, then he slipped another finger in. He kept his two fingers moving in and out then occasionally opened them. He could feel Harry’s body cooling from the power and just heating up from his touch and Draco’s touch. Making sure he coated his own cock, he slowly pushed into Harry, again he felt Harry clamp around him but otherwise he never hesitated, just started to thrust back as he groan loudly. Severus watched as Draco moved down the bed then closed his mouth over Harry’s length eliciting more moans from Harry. Between Severus and Draco they were giving Harry as much pleasure as they could which was taking his mind off anything upsetting.

 

Harry couldn’t stop groaning as his hips thrust, forcing himself further into Draco’s mouth and as he moved back he felt Snape slide into him further and he couldn’t believe how good he felt, how hot it was but with desire not with his power. He wanted this so much and the two men with him were giving him exactly what he wanted. He was being sucked by Draco and fucked by Snape, two people he always thought he hated, but he didn’t and right now all he wanted was both of them. After switching around a few times, the three men fell asleep in the bed Harry was using.

 

Harry stirred when he felt movement beside him, when he opened his eyes and even though he was blurry from not wearing his glasses he could see Snape sitting on the bed beside him then he noticed Draco asleep on the other side of him.

 

‘Why?’ Harry asked softly.

 

Severus turned to stare down at Harry before he lay beside him, ‘You needed something or you could have hurt yourself last night.’

 

‘But you and Draco,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘We’re fine with this Potter, don’t let it worry you. But how are you feeling?’

 

‘Good, not hot just a little warm.’

 

‘See, it helped. Now what did you mean you saw your mother?’

 

Harry turned his head slightly, ‘Dumbledore left me the stone, I used it.’

 

‘Stone, what stone?’

 

‘The resurrection stone.’

 

Severus sat there staring down at Harry in shock, ‘Are you saying that item is real and you have it?’

 

‘I don’t have it anymore, I got rid of it. But that item and the other two are real, I have or had all three.’

 

‘Do you think you could explain without you’re power heating up too much?’

 

‘No, so I’ll explain while I’m in the bath. Right now I’m okay, but if I talk about that I won’t be.’

 

‘Very well, I’ll go shower then get breakfast started.’

 

‘Professor,’ Harry looked down at his lap.

 

‘Potter.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry shrugged, ‘for everything.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ Severus stood and left the room, still naked.

 

Harry watched Snape’s naked body as he left then turned to stare down at Draco who was staring back at him.

 

‘Are you ogling my man?’ Draco smirked.

 

‘He’s got a nice body, you could never see it under those robes,’ Harry ran his finger down Draco’s chest, the light coloured hair tickled his palm, ‘You have a nice body as well.’

 

‘Thanks but the scars don’t look too good. I thought Severus and I had a lot of scars, there nothing compared to yours. He sure did a lot of damage to you.’

 

‘Not all are from him,’ Harry shook his head, then fanned himself again. He wanted to forget about those thoughts, so as he stared down at the naked blond, he moved until he was on top of him, kissing, his hips grinding against him and he felt Draco’s arms wrap around his body as he kissed him back. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of Draco and Snape and the sex, but right now he didn’t care, he liked it and they seemed to want him as well. So he figured if this might help with his problem of his power, then it was a great way to get him relaxed and cool down at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

After eating breakfast, Harry sank into a cool bath again, watching the steam rise before it slowly receded, at the same time Draco had a shower, when he finished Harry was finally cool and calm enough to explain about the resurrection stone and how he brought back his parents, Remus and Sirius. Then he explained about the other two items and how Dumbledore originally wanted Snape to own it but it went to Draco then to him even if neither of them touched it until Voldemort was dead. Severus and Draco both sat there in stunned silence because they realised that seeing his parents, two people he had never know had been with him then he had to let them go, along with his godfather which everyone knew Harry had become so close to that he considered Black as a father. As Harry came to the end of his story, Severus turned the water on cold again as the water started to steam again.

 

‘That’s what your nightmare was about?’ Draco asked softly.

 

‘Yeah, seeing them then letting them go. It was easy to do at the time, I thought I’d be seeing them for real, but I didn’t die like I thought.’

 

‘I explained why Albus could not tell you Potter.’

 

‘I know, I get it and it does make sense. He must have realised that leaving me the stone would have been bloody hard on me.’

 

‘I’m not sure what he was thinking, but I will speak with his portrait and find out why he did it.’

 

‘So you brought them back but figured you were about to join them. That would have been hard Harry,’ Draco said sadly.

 

‘Did you originally think of those four Potter?’ Snape asked.

 

‘No, originally I was thinking of Sirius, but I figured since I was bringing back one dead person, I might as well bring back my parents and Remus as well. Um, but do you think you could call me Harry, we have fucked for merlin’s sake. I think first names should be used don’t you?’

 

Draco laughed which made Harry laugh as Severus stared at the two young men. ‘Oh I think I’m going to have trouble with you two. Instead of one young brat I have two to deal with,’ Severus watched the two young men laugh, ‘You know, that just gave me an idea. I want both of you in my room in five minutes, don’t be late,’ Severus got up and left the bathroom.

 

‘His voice changed, do you think he’s upset about what I said?’

 

‘No Harry, that was not his upset voice, that was his I’m turned on voice. I think he’s got something interesting planned for us.’

 

‘Oh,’ Harry grinned, then let Draco pull him to his feet then cast a drying charm over Harry’s cool body.

 

Harry and Draco stepped into Severus’ room and saw him sitting on a chair, naked, his legs were crossed and they both happened to notice the chair was facing the bed.

 

‘It’s time you two give me something, so get on with it, I’ll be watching,’ Severus voice was slow and sensual.

 

Harry shivered at the sound of Snape’s voice, but noticed Draco’s breathing had picked up. He had started to undress while Harry slowly took the bathrobe off before he looked back at Snape who was eyeing him up and down, the intensity of that look made Harry shiver and his cock twitch.

 

Draco stepped in front of Harry then their lips were joined as their hands were all over each other as their bodies started to grind against each other.

 

‘Harry, on your knees,’ Severus said softly and slowly.

 

Harry and Draco’s lips parted, they stared at Severus for a minute before Harry sank to his knees and took Draco into his mouth. He held the blonds hips as Draco started to move, thrusting his cock into Harry’s mouth.

 

‘Don’t stop, I want Draco to cum.’

 

‘Harry’s knew at this Severus,’ Draco said then groaned loudly.

 

‘I’m sure he’s up for it, aren’t you Harry?’ Severus saw Harry nod but kept sucking.

 

‘Oh god, I’m cuming,’ Draco groaned loudly, his head fell back as he let go. Harry kept sucking taking every last drop from Draco before he stood up.

 

‘On the bed, Harry on your back legs apart, Draco in between his legs, make sure your arse is sticking up so I can see it.’

 

Harry groaned at just Severus’ words before he climbed onto the bed, lay down and spread his legs.

 

‘Wait Draco, I want to look,’ Severus stood and gazed down at Harry, ‘Very nice, but wider,’ Severus watched Harry move his legs apart, ‘Wider,’ he smiled when Harry had his legs as far apart as he could, ‘That’s better, now Draco, arse in the air while you suck Harry.’

 

‘Oh god,’ Harry groaned then blushed because Draco hadn’t touched him yet which made the blond smirk before kneeling between his legs, his arse in the air as he lowered his head to surrounded Harry’s length.

 

Severus got on the bed behind Draco, ran his hands over the pale skin of each cheek but his eyes were on Harry’s who was staring up at him. Then Severus slowly lowered his head until his tongue was exploring inside Draco which made the blond suck harder, Harry groaned louder and Severus grinned at how exciting this way, making his two young lovers do anything he wanted. After watching Harry and Draco suck and fuck each other which excited Severus more than he had ever been in his life, he lay on the bed between his two men and let them take over, let them make love to his body. One was licking and sucking his nipples while the other was riding him, then they would switch around. Then Harry was sitting over Severus, riding his cock while Draco was sitting across Severus’ chest as he thrust his own cock into Severus mouth. Severus reached around Draco and grasping Harry’s cock so all three men were groaning as they built together, built ready to unleash their load.

 

The three men lay panting, ‘That was worth putting up with you two arguing all the time.’

 

Harry and Draco glanced at each other as they smiled, ‘It seems we know how to get you so turned on that we end up sore,’ Draco smirked.

 

‘You should be used to it, I was virgin until last night.’

 

‘Please do not start arguing again, I’m too relaxed right now.’

 

‘We’re not arguing Severus, but Potter and I are bound to slip back to what we’re used to.’

 

‘Definitely,’ Harry lowered his head until it was on Severus shoulder and his fingers played with the dark hair on his chest. Draco watched Harry, then did the same, put his head on Severus other shoulder and ran his fingers around Harry’s but through Severus’ chest hair. Severus watched the two young men that were actually cuddled up next to him. He was not the type who cuddles, but right now, he liked it and thought maybe the three of them could have a life together and wondered if they would be interested, then wondered what the world would say if their hero was in a three way gay relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Harry was slowly getting his power under control, it was hard when anything to do with Voldemort, Sirius or anyone that died was brought up so Severus and Draco tried to keep anything about the war out of conversations.

 

Severus had made Harry some polyjuice potion so he could go out and shop for some clothes, that way no one would surround him as it seemed everyone wanted to see their saviour and right now with the way Harry’s power was, he just couldn’t handle being surrounded. Draco took some potion as well so he could stay with Harry just in case he had trouble with his power.

 

When Harry and Draco stepped into the house Severus stared, ‘Well, it seems I have two very nice looking young men as my lovers. Harry you surprise me, I do not think I have ever seen you without your glasses and it actually makes me see your mother more than your father.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘I got contact lenses.’

 

‘Harry was going to get new glasses, but when we were in muggle London he showed me these lense things. I have to say, Harry is a good looking bloke.’

 

‘I will be able to see both of you while we fuck each other, instead of just blurred images.’

 

‘So how was your day out, did you panic?’

 

‘No, having everyone ignore me was good, I might have to learn to make polyjuice potion, Hermione made it for us.’

 

‘In your fourth year?’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

 

‘No, that was crouch stealing from your store cupboard, Hermione made it in our second year. We needed to get inside the Slytherin rooms to find out if Draco was the heir of Slytherin.’

 

‘Wait a minute,’ Draco narrowed his eyes, ‘When Goyle had glasses on, that was you?’

 

‘Yep, Ron was Crabbe, they were asleep in a broom cupboard thanks to a sleeping draught put into a couple of cakes that we made sure they would find. It was also me that blew up your cauldron in class that day, so Hermione could sneak into the store cupboard for the ingredients.’

 

‘Do you realise how many rules you three broke?’

 

‘Yeah, but something was petrifying the students and we thought it was Draco.’

 

‘How did you get hold of that book, it’s in the restricted section?’ Severus asked.

 

‘Lockhart, Hermione said she wanted to study the theory behind something he discussed in class and since he knew she was smart, he gave her the permission note. We used Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to brew it as no one ever went in there. That was a coincidence that the entrance to the chamber was in that bathroom.’

 

‘Yes, Albus explained what happened. I received a letter, or should I say we received a letter from the minister, he’ll be here in a couple of hours.’

 

‘Oh god,’ Harry groaned as he sank onto one of the arm chairs, ‘For Kingsley to come here means something is going on.’

 

‘Not necessarily, he might need answers in regards to that memory, the information was about you.’

 

‘But he could have spoken with Dumbledore’s portrait. I like Kingsley, a lot, he’s a good friend, but he’s now the minister, a politician and works for the ministry, I don’t trust them.’

 

‘Do you trust the minister?’ Severus asked.

 

‘With my life and I have, he risked his life for me, twice.’

 

‘Then trust him again, Minerva would have explained how you were. I do not believe he would upset you while you are trying to control your power.’

 

‘Why is he always right and makes a lot of sense?’ Harry shrugged but Draco laughed.

 

‘Severus is very smart and very sensible.’

 

‘Go put your clothes away, I’ll start dinner.’

 

‘I would offer but I’ve never cooked dinner, only breakfast.’

 

‘I enjoy cooking, it is a lot like potions.’

 

‘If it’s okay then I might make a desert.’

 

‘If you wish.’

 

Harry nodded then headed up to the room he used even though he slept in the same room with Severus and Draco, the three of them did have their own rooms. As Severus put it, everyone needs some alone time, so having separate rooms worked as Harry, Draco and Severus were all independent and strong willed men. Harry and Draco talked while they watched Severus prepare dinner and they realised Severus was right, cooking was a lot like potions. While dinner was cooking, Harry put together a rice pudding for desert and he laughed when Severus actually looked surprised and impressed at how well Harry did in the kitchen. Draco had never spent time in a kitchen as his father always insisted on house elves, a Malfoy do not do manual labour of any type Draco said mimicking his father’s words. After the three men ate, Draco did help cleaning up, he figured since he had no idea about cooking, he could at least clean the dishes.

 

Severus could see Harry was nervous, he kept taking calming breaths to keep his power under control, Draco would keep talking to him about some of their times at Hogwarts when they used to deliberately have a go at each other, Severus would sometimes bring up what he would remember about Lily Potter which always kept Harry’s power under control as he imagined his mother the way Severus described her. So as the three men were sipping some firewhiskey talking calmly they heard the knock on the door, Draco sat beside Harry while Severus went to let their visitor in.

 

‘Well Harry, don’t you look different,’ Kingsley smiled as he sat down, a man stood behind him, the minister’s guard.

 

‘I was going to get new glasses now I had a chance but saw a sign for contact lenses. I showed Draco since he’s a pureblood and they aren’t available in the magical world being a muggle item.’

 

‘They are, not a lot of purebloods would know what they are, but you look good. Minerva explained how you only just came into your power, Severus and Draco are both helping you.’

 

‘They’ve both been great, keeping me calm otherwise they talk to me while I lie in a cool bath. I was making the water boil when I got upset.’

 

‘That is extreme, so any breakages Severus?’

 

‘Just a couple of cups and glasses, usually when Harry started to lose control Draco would say something, like how he used to talk to Harry, so those two would end up bickering like little children, but it did help Harry’s power. It’s been a bit trying listening to these two have a go at each other all the time.’

 

‘It’s a wonder they don’t go back to hexing each other.’

 

‘In the house the wands stay on the cabinet, out of their reach, just in case.’

 

‘I think that is wise or one of you might end up hurt if not all three. I suppose I should explain why I am here Harry, it’s shocking news, but it’s not dangerous so try to keep calm until I finish explaining.’

 

Severus and Draco sat on either side of Harry, they both made sure to let him know they were there in case this news upsets him or makes him angry and they could already tell Harry was apprehensive about this news the minister was going to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

‘I’m not sure I want to know.’

 

‘It’s actually lucky I found out and you have time to decide how you want to work this. You don’t know a lot about your family do you Harry?’

 

Harry looked confused at the question, ‘Not really, just some basic stuff, dad was like me, played quidditch we were both captain of Gryffindor, he was a chaser, I was a seeker, he was head boy and could change into a stag. Mum was prefect, head girl, good at potions and from what Dumbledore told me, she had a temper, she produced a doe patronus and was best friends with Severus. My parents got married a year after leaving Hogwarts had me a year later and they lived in Godric’s Hollow, that’s about it, oh my dad loved to hex or prank people,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘That’s not a lot Harry, is that all you know about your parents, apart from the obvious?’ Draco asked.

 

‘Yeah, my mother was a muggleborn, dad was a pureblood and his family went back to the Peverell’s, the youngest brother. Dad was an only child, mum had her bitch sister, that’s it.’

 

‘What I have to tell you is something that old pureblood families do when one of their lives were in danger and were saved, a life debt. Your grandfather, your father’s father that is, Harold James Potter, he’s life was saved, the woman who saved him was offered a reward. Now before I explain what that is, first, your father became Lord Potter when his father died, which has now passed on to you.’

 

‘Lord Potter, I didn’t think the magical world had titles like that, lords and ladies.’

 

‘It’s not like the muggle world, we don’t have kings or queens. A lord is a title given to a wealthy man who owned more land and properties than any other, so even though your father all the way back were purebloods and you aren’t a pureblood you are still Lord as you own all those properties, business’ and land.’

 

‘But I’ve been in my parents vault, it’s full but nothing like Sirius’ vault which is over the top rich.’

 

‘That vault is what a child is given until they reach the age of twenty one unless there are stimulations in the will if the parents die before twenty one, but you still would have to be eighteen to access everything. You were never notified due to the war, Voldemort having control over the ministry. Clair Harvey who has worked in the department of wills and magical contracts for over forty years found your details as she knew you will be eighteen soon. She knew we were friends, so she brought it to me instead of notifying you herself. Now I did some further checking before bringing all this to you.’

 

‘Okay, I’m not sure about the Lord bit, but so far nothing seems too shocking.’

 

‘No, but the reward your grandfather agreed on is what’s shocking. Your grandfather was a proud man and extremely wealthy, so he agreed to what the woman asked as her reward, this is where it concerns you.’

 

‘I don’t see what her reward would have anything to do with me, I mean great, she saved my grandfather’s life, so he gave her money, but where do I come into this?’

 

‘She asked for one thing but that one thing would give her so much more. She was from a poor family, uneducated in the ways contracts, bonds, wills, how those type of things are made, so she would get what she asked for but she never read the whole document, the fine details your grandfather’s attorney’s put in the agreement.’

 

‘Kingsley just tell me what this is about.’

 

‘The woman, who was a lot younger than you’re grandfather, she ask that their families be joined by marriage. Now at the time your father had just married your mother and they had a special bonding ceremony, a ceremony that binds only two people together, so she knew that James Potter could not be the one to marry into her family and he was an only child so it would need to pass on to his children, you.’

 

‘Me, are you saying I have to marry someone?’

 

‘Yes, you do, it’s a magical and unbreakable binding contract. But your grandfather was a very shrewd and clever man, he made sure there were loopholes you could say. So yes, even though you will have to marry, there are some decisions to make on what I am about to tell you.’

 

‘I never want to get married, ever, I don’t like the fact of belonging to anyone, so can’t I just not go through with it?’

 

‘You could and you would die, it’s like the unbreakable vow, you break it you die. That is why you’re grandfather had these clauses put in, for your benefit even if you weren’t born or even conceived at the time. Now before I get to all this let me tell you about an old law that is still around just no one knows it. Back in the day of the founders of Hogwarts, a man could take more than one wife, husband, partner, whatever you want to call the spouse. So even though people today only marry one person, it is legal to marry more, you marry under the right binding ceremony. So James and Lily did the single binding ceremony so he could never marry anyone else. He could have married more, how many more depends on first born son.’

 

‘So someone like Severus, Harry or I could all marry more than one person if we wanted too?’ Draco asked.

 

‘If you are first born son’s, yes you can.’

 

‘Even though that’s a shock to hear, I still don’t want to get married. So what are these clauses my grandfather worked out?’

 

‘One was that it did not say wife, as long as you married a child of the woman. I have no idea about your sexuality Harry, just something Albus hinted at once, that’s why I mentioned it.’

 

‘I’m gay, I just haven’t told anyone. Severus, Draco, Hermione and Ron know, that’s it, but they promised to keep it to themselves so it doesn’t end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet.’

 

‘Yes, that’s what I thought when I spoke to Albus that time, he hinted that you were gay. You see Harry, Albus used to speak with me in regards to you. Even though Sirius and Remus were alive at the time, it was like he wanted an older man that you knew and liked so you would have him to go to, that was just in case the others died, Albus thought I could be that man.’

 

‘Well, I do like you, we always got on well and became friends during those times at Grimmauld place. So if I have to marry, I can marry a bloke, or more than one, is that right?’

 

‘Yes, you can, now you can have these partners but you can stipulate any conditions. Say you and Neville were partners, you could tell him he could have sexual fun with others or you could say he has to be faithful to you. You could give him an allowance or he could access all your money, you could give him his own place or he could live with you. It's really up to your ideas what you give or not give your married partners.’

 

‘So if Harry was to marry me, he could give me space, we would not have to be joined like a normal married couple, unless he wanted to that is?’ Severus asked but received surprised looks from Kingsley and his guard, Draco looked amused and Harry sat with his mouth hanging open in complete shock. 


	9. Chapter 9

‘I was just using myself as an example Harry, to give you an idea what you could do,’ Severus said.

 

‘It was a good example Severus even though you shocked me with that statement. Now Harry, I do know through some investigation that this woman hoped you would marry her daughter, but also it would give her family financial security.’

 

‘I can’t marry a woman, I’m gay.’

 

‘Yes, I realise that, but as I stated, your grandfather was a very shrewd man, so woman, girl, wife, any female word was never used in the agreement. The woman does have sons, one is gay and single. Now I did a lot of investigating in regards to this woman and her family. They are poor, so the money you could give her child would benefit the whole family not just the one you marry, if you wish that is. Now she also as far as I know never told anyone about this agreement apart from some subtle hints to her daughter. She had been telling her daughter about you from the time she was born. Naturally after what happened to your parents, your story became widely known so she incorporated the boy who lived with the wealthy man that would be her daughters husband one day.’

 

‘So if I have to do this, I could marry the son. Blimey, I don’t want to marry anyone let alone someone I don’t have feelings for,’ Harry glanced at Severus and Draco trying to relay to them that he wanted them and had feelings for them, no one else.

 

‘You said Harry could marry multiple partners?’ Severus asked.

 

‘Yes, as many as he wishes. Harold thought if he was going to trap his grandson into a marriage with someone he doesn’t love or even know, then his grandson could also have a relationship with the one he does want a relationship with.’

 

‘So I could marry Harry since we are seeing each other?’ Draco asked but gave Harry a smile.

 

‘You would do that?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Yes, I would, we’re already seeing each other, but these clauses mean if we wanted to have separate lives we could. I’m sure we could work this out Harry as long as I still have that bit of freedom,’ Draco quickly glanced at Severus to relay to Harry he meant he could still be in a relationship with Severus.

 

‘Thanks Draco, we’ll talk about this and work that out.’

 

‘You have to be married to the woman’s child by your eighteenth birthday.’

 

‘That’s only, what, six or seven weeks away?’

 

‘Seven weeks,’ Severus said, ‘So this woman minister, she wanted her child and family to be financially secure by marrying into the Potter family?’

 

‘Yes, but again Harold Potter was a very clever man, he put down that his grandson could give his partner as much or as little as he wished as long as Harry provides some support and somewhere to live. Now children naturally come into this as well, the oldest son will take on the title of Lord when you die Harry so he will have the responsibility that goes with being wealthy and he will also take control of all the businesses you own.’

 

‘All this is spinning my head,’ Harry shook his hands out as he took a couple of deep breaths, ‘Merlin I’m feeling hot again.’

 

Severus conjured two damp clothes, handed one to Draco and they both started to cool Harry’s face and neck.

 

‘Let’s see if we can cool you down like this, otherwise it’s the bath again,’ Severus kept moving the cool clothe over Harry’s neck.

 

Kingsley waited until he saw Harry get his breathing and power under control before he spoke. ‘If Draco is willing Harry then that helps you with her child. Now as you do not want to marry the girl, you can marry the son, the gay son but she has other sons who are not gay if you wish to marry one of them.’

 

‘Does it mean I have to have sex with them?’

 

‘The marriage has to be consummated, so yes, but you only have to on the wedding night, you never have to again, not if you don’t want to.’

 

‘Then it has to be the gay son, he’s old enough right, his not a kid or anything?’

 

‘He’s older than you by six years. He’s a very nice man and from what I know of men’s looks, he’s good looking, has a nice body. He was involved in the war, fighting alongside all of us, helped a great deal.’

 

‘Okay, but I still don’t want a relationship with someone I don’t have feelings for. You said before about kids, how does that work, I’m gay, my,’ Harry rolled his eyes, ‘partner, husband, whatever, we’re blokes.’

 

‘I think you need to explain this to Harry Severus,’ Draco smirked.

 

‘I know your magical education was stilted due to the dark lord and being raised by those muggles. Wizard, or should I say gay wizards can get pregnant Harry. They require a potion to change their bodies so they can carry a child and give birth.’

 

‘It doesn’t change into a woman’s body, does it?’

 

‘No, the inside of the man will develop, all that is needed to conceive and carry a child, he will also develop an opening for the child to pass through. The potions needed does not change any of the male anatomy, he just receives certain female parts. Once the child is born, another potion is given to change the man back to the way he was. So Draco would have inside female parts along with a passage to deliver, but his male parts would remain as is.’

 

‘Are you still sure you want to do this Draco?’

 

‘I think I need a drink,’ Draco said sitting there staring at Severus and Harry.

 

‘You have a few weeks, but in case you can’t Draco, Harry will need to find someone else or a few someone’s.’

 

‘Okay, I get all this and it seems I have no choice, but why are you working this to my benefit Kingsley?’

 

‘Not for gain of any kind, I assure you Harry. We did become friends and close friends, so I don’t want you to be used like this that’s why I studied up on the clauses your grandfather put in this contract. After your life, what you’ve already been through, I wanted to save you from any more problems. So yes, you do have to marry one of them, but you have control over everything from how they live, how much money you give them, even if they can have sex with others. You might not want to after the first night, which is your right, but it’s also your right to dictate how they live. I think your grandfather had a very vindictive streak when it came to anyone trying to hurt or manipulate his family. Basically what it comes down to Harry is you get to say how this person lives, apart from having sex on the wedding night and they must get pregnant. But if Draco decides to go through with this, then to protect you, he must be pregnant first.’

 

‘So I have a lot to think about and talk about with Draco. I really don’t know what to make of all this right now. One thing Kingsley, you haven’t told me who this woman is.’

 

‘You said the son helped a great deal with the war, so it must be someone we know,’ Severus said.

 

‘Oh yes, you know him, Harry knows the family very well,’ Kingsley turned to stare at Harry, ‘I did not know the mother was this kind of woman, but I suppose when offered any type of reward you can think up, it went to her head. So I should tell you who this woman is and if you marry the son, who he is, it’s just lucky your grandfather put in that you could decide which child you marry otherwise you would be stuck marrying the girl, Miss Ginevra Weasley.’

 

‘Ginny,’ Harry blurted out then started to fan his face before Severus and Draco hurried him into a cool bath with Kingsley and his auror guard watching the steam rise as Harry’s body cooled down. 


	10. Chapter 10

It took almost an hour to get Harry to cool down enough where his power was under control.

 

‘Okay, I will not marry Ginny, yeah, she’s a nice girl and we had a good time when we dated, but I’m gay.’

 

‘You said one of the sons was gay, would that be Charlie Weasley?’ Severus asked.

 

‘Yes, Bill is married to Fleur, Percy is dating a woman, George is dating Angelina Johnson, Ron is dating Hermione. When this is explained to the Weasley’s Harry they will try to talk you out of marrying Charlie, he’s a confirmed bachelor, or I should say Molly will try and talk you into marrying Ginny. She might even use a bit of manipulation, like how she took you in, how she looked after you, how her family supported you, how one of her sons died because he was friends with you. We know that’s not true Harry, Arthur said they all knew that fight was coming, he also said they couldn’t keep living how they were, always in hiding, trying to stay alive, it was a very stressful way to live. Now I spoke with Molly few times during order meetings, she’s a strong willed woman and always has controlled of her husband and her children so I’m not sure what she would do when you decide to see them.’

 

‘Do the others know about this contract she had with my grandfather?’

 

‘As far as I know, none of them do, but I can’t say for sure they don’t know. You mentioned Ron before, that he knows your gay. If he knew surely he would have said something to you if he knew about the contract or he would have told his mother that you were gay.’

 

‘He would have told me, I know he would have.’

 

‘I might not know Weasley like you Harry but are you sure he would have told you?’ Draco asked.

 

‘Yeah, Ron felt guilty about not believing me during the triwizard tournament, then again when we were away, he left. He ended up saving my life when I went to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor. Ron said he will never desert me again, that I could always count on him for anything.’

 

‘What do you mean save your life? I placed that sword in a frozen pond so it would be easy to get at.’

 

‘I had a horcrux locket around my neck, we refused to leave it lying around until it could be destroyed. So even though I can’t swim, I went into the pond, and as I was reaching for the sword the locket tightened around my neck and I was being pulled under away from the sword. We worked out that the soul inside sensed something that could destroy it. I was almost out of breath when Ron pulled me out, so I had him destroy the locket.’

 

‘If I realised I would have placed it somewhere else, maybe up a tree.’

 

‘It’s fine Severus, you didn’t know. We didn’t want that locket lying around in case something happened. But that’s why Ron left, he was wearing the locket during the time we had no food, it amplified his anger. We all felt it, we all got angry when we wore it that’s why we took turns and never wore it longer than a day. It was harder on Ron than Hermione and I, Ron always had his mother’s cooking and a lot of it. Hermione is such a small eater so those times she handled it better than Ron, I was used to being starved, not having food for days at a time so I would sometimes give my food to Ron.’

 

‘Why didn’t you go into some town and steal food using your cloak?’ Draco asked.

 

‘We tried, there were always dementors and snatchers around. The snatchers we could handle, they were bloody hopeless. Wearing the locket would make it impossible to conjure a patronus when the dementors were around. So we learned to take that off depending on who went, but all the towns had his supporters there. We did better when we found farms, we’d take eggs and vegetables, Hermione would even leave money in the chicken coop. If we were near a river or stream we’d get fish. Anyway, I’ve got seven weeks before marrying either Charlie or Ginny, but since I’m gay I can’t have sex with a girl, it has to be Charlie. These conditions I can do, it means money, where they live, all that right?’

 

‘Anything you can think of, it was part of the clause your grandfather put on the contract, that you would tell the intended spouse what they can expect after you fulfilled the contract and married them. Now it’s getting late, I’ll let you sort out your feelings about this, but I’ve got a copy of the contract as well, go over it carefully, maybe Severus could help if there are things you do not understand. I asked one thing Harry, let me be with you when you do speak with Molly, but also as minister, I can perform marriages, I would love to do yours.’

 

‘Well I trust you mate, so yeah, but if Draco wants to do this, will you do ours as well?’

 

‘Yes, all of them if you want. Contact me when you’re ready and I’ll organise the paperwork and also keep it quiet until you are ready to marry a Weasley.’

 

‘Thank you Kingsley, I’m glad you’re on my side here.’

 

‘You’re a friend Harry and I still want you as an auror, but I’m not doing this to make you feel like you have to be, that is your choice.’

 

‘I still want to be an auror, I have to get my power under control and I’m also relaxing for a while.’

 

‘You need to, alright, let me know,’ Kingsley smiled then left with his auror.

 

‘So you might be willing Draco because this has to be your choice.’

 

‘If we discuss what you expect of me, like I said, to be able to keep seeing Severus, then yes, I am.’

 

‘We’ll talk about what you would like, since I have to do this all I want is to keep seeing both of you. I like being with both of you and I feel comfortable with you.’

 

‘Then my suggestion is Draco and I marry you, that way we can be together when we want but still have our time alone. I’ve noticed that you and Draco spend time together when I do want my privacy, this could still be the same. It will also give me children which is something I have always wanted, I just never thought it would happen.’

 

‘Wow, you’re serious Severus?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Yes, I am very serious.’

 

‘Then the three of us do this, but Severus is the one to get pregnant first because I’m not ready to be a parent, not yet.’

 

Harry looked at Severus, ‘I will agree to that and by the sound of it Harry and please don’t take this the wrong way, you’re wealthy which means we could hire a nanny to help with the child or children while we still work.’

 

‘Okay, if you both want to work then we can go with a nanny, but if you’re willing to do this and have kids as well, then working is your choice, if I’m wealthy then you don’t need to, only if you want to. I do, at least for a few years, maybe after that I can work on something to do but stay home as well. So how about we sit down tomorrow and work on what both of you want and maybe you can help with the Weasley situation.’

 

Harry, Severus and Draco finished in the bathroom then all went straight into Severus’ bed to spend a few hours having some hard or kinky sex before going to sleep, but the three men all drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of marriage.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next week and after a lot of discussions on what the three men expected and wanted out of their life together, Harry contacted Kingsley so he could perform the wedding ceremony, but he also bought the documents that Harry would need to fill out, sign to make it binding but Severus and Draco would need to sign so their agreement would be legal. Harry had Kingsley check the binding contract between the three men and once Kingsley knew Harry, Severus and Draco had worked out what they wanted and what they agreed on, Kingsley married first Harry to Severus then Harry to Draco. He admitted to be surprised that Severus would marry Harry but also be the first to have a child. As Severus explained, he was older and he did want children where Draco wished to work for a few years, Severus would not be returning to work until after the child was born and not until the child was a few months old. Since Hogwarts was so badly damaged it was going to take more than a year to repair so having a child now worked for Severus and for Harry.

 

Severus had prepared the potion he would need, he took his first dose the morning of his wedding and would need his second dose right before consummating the marriage. Draco decided to give Harry and Severus this night alone so he went to see his mother and spend the night with her, he also needed to explain what was going on.

 

It only took a week before it was confirmed that Severus was pregnant. Harry and Draco saw a great change in Severus at this time, but Harry also admitted that he was excited about being a parent. Something else Harry liked about this, he always thought the name Potter would end with him, but as Harry was Lord Potter, Severus and Draco would take the name Potter but Harry agreed that they could have Severus Potter Snape, Draco Potter Malfoy, but the children would be a combination of the names, Snape-Potter, Malfoy-Potter. All Severus asked was if he had a son that it would not be called James or Sirius, but he would agree to those names being used as middle names which Harry agreed.

 

One thing the three men did was move into a larger house, but Severus kept his home for times he wanted to be alone. Draco decided to buy a house for himself so when he wanted time alone he could go to his home, Harry wanted to stay in his new big home as it had everything he wanted. It was a large two story country home with three living areas, a large kitchen, small dining room attached to the kitchen but a large dining room next to that. It also had five bedrooms, a library, an office, an indoor pool at the back of the house, an outdoor pool for the warmer weather and a large conservatory off the back of the house. There were also a few other rooms Harry wasn’t sure what they were used for, so they decided that Harry would have the main office for himself, Severus would have an office that would also have enough room to set up a large potions room and store cupboard for ingredients. Draco also had a room he could set up for his own office. Harry, Severus and Draco discussed a place for Charlie Weasley to live after the wedding, but because he would also be having a child, they didn’t want him too far away, so they had another smaller cottage built away from the main house and they only did that because Harry, Draco and Severus were not sure if they would get on with Charlie Weasley. Harry liked him and they did get on well but he wasn’t sure how the second eldest Weasley would take to the news that he had to marry Harry and have a child but could not have any type of relationship with anyone other than Harry unless Harry allowed it. That was something Harry still hadn’t decided on yet, it all came down to how the Weasley’s handled this bit of news.

 

During this time, they never told anyone they were married, not even Ron or Hermione who visited quite a lot, one time Ginny even came with them but she seemed frustrated that she could never get Harry alone even after asking him outright for a private word. Harry explained that he had to stay in the presence of either Severus or Draco as they helped him control his power, so even though it was technically a lie, it was also partly the truth.

 

Harry was swimming the length of the pool with Draco beside him. Draco had taken it upon himself to teach Harry to swim but always stayed close until Harry felt comfortable in deep water.

 

‘Harry, Draco,’ Severus called.

 

The two young men looked up at Severus who was holding an envelope, so they climbed out of the pool and put their robes on that they had bought especially for after they had a swim.

 

‘It’s addressed to you but on the back has Molly Weasley’s name on it,’ Severus held out the envelope to Harry.

 

‘Do you think this is it, she wants to meet about this marriage?’

 

‘You’re birthday is only two weeks away, I’m surprised she waited this long,’ Draco said.

 

‘Actually I believe she did this deliberately. The closer to your birthday it was would have meant you could not find a way out of the marriage.’

 

‘I wouldn’t have if Kingsley hadn’t told me and that we weren’t involved,’ Harry opened his letter and read, ‘Dear Harry, there is something I need to discuss with you, it’s extremely important. Could you make it to dinner tomorrow night at the Burrow, please send Pig back with your answer, Molly Weasley,’ Harry looked up at his husbands, ‘You’re both going to come with me, aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, this involves us as well Harry, we are your husbands,’ Severus said.

 

‘I want to see their faces,’ Draco smirked.

 

‘They are very nice people Draco, I just think Molly Weasley went a bit too far. It’s like what Kingsley said, maybe being offered anything was just too tempting. The Weasley family never did have a lot, but they had a lot of love and they were happy. I always enjoyed staying at the Burrow even with Mrs. Weasley’s fussy over me.’

 

‘She tried to mother you, probably so you could see what a family life with the Weasley’s would be like. You better answer her, let her know that we’ll be there then you have to let the minister know,’ Severus said.

 

‘Okay, I’ll do that now.’

 

‘Then dinner should be ready, so you can both shower and change.’

 

‘He likes to play the authority figure, doesn’t he Draco?’

 

Draco laughed, ‘I think it’s because he’s older, he can’t help himself.’

 

‘I am older and wiser, so do what you’re told or you won’t be eating.’

 

Harry and Draco laughed as they watched Severus leave the pool room, ‘I thought he was going to say we won’t get sex. Maybe I shouldn’t have given him so much freedom.’

 

‘Then he wouldn’t have gone along with this, let’s get in so you can send her your replay,’ Draco and Harry dried off then went into the house, Harry straight to his office with Pig sitting on the back of a chair. When Harry sat down the small owl took flight and just kept flying around the room until Harry held out the letter which he took in its beak before flying off.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly Weasley was bustling around her kitchen getting dinner ready for her family along with Harry and his guests, she wasn’t sure who he’s guest were only that he would be bringing four others with him. All the family had gathered around the table and they kept making comments about how Ginny looked. She was in a very nice dress, but one that hugged her body, she also had high heels on and she was wearing makeup, something Ginny normally wouldn’t do. The boys thought maybe this was her way to impress Harry as they all knew how much their little sister liked Harry, so even though Ron knew nothing would come of it because he knew Harry was gay, he had promised not to say anything until Harry was ready to let everyone know.

 

Arthur saw Harry and the others walking towards the door so he opened it to allow them inside.

 

‘When Harry said guests we weren’t expecting it to be you minister or you Severus.’

 

‘Draco and I help keep Harry’s power under control, he wasn’t sure how he would go alone,’ Severus said.

 

‘Harry asked me to come along as I’ve taken it upon myself to advise Harry with a lot of legal matters. Since I am an auror and I also know the law, he’s been asking for a lot of legal advice in regards to what Sirius owned, Spencer is my auror guard, he needs to be with me at all times.’

 

‘Oh, I never knew Sirius owned anything mate, apart from Grimmauld place,’ Ron said.

 

‘Oh the Blacks were wealthy, so I needed someone to explain things to me, especially about old pureblood traditions in case there were things I wanted to do but couldn’t.’

 

‘Well sit down, dinner won’t be long,’ Molly beamed, then she hurried Harry to the seat beside Ginny but frowned when Severus sat between Harry and Ginny with Draco on his other side.

 

‘Mum wouldn’t tell us why she wanted this family meeting Harry, do you know since she said it involves you?’ Bill asked.

 

‘Let’s wait until your mum explains Bill. Hello Fleur, you look as good as ever. Bill must be kept busy trying to keep the blokes away from you.’

 

Fleur beamed at Harry, ‘He does tend to keep the men away, but I love him for it.’

 

‘I have news Harry, the Australia ministry found my parents and are allowing them to be brought home using a port key. That is after they’ve had their treatment to restore their memories, their bringing Crookshanks with them.’

 

‘I’m happy for you Hermione and even though that cat is not the nicest looking animal, I admit I miss him, his good at keeping the rats under control,’ Harry smirked at Ron who laughed.

 

‘I sometimes wish I let Crookshanks eat Scabbers, or Pettigrew.’

 

‘So that’s what he turned into, your rat?’ Draco asked, ‘Rumours went around that he could change and that was how he stayed in hiding for so long.’

 

‘Yep, Sirius and Remus unveiled him in the shrieking shack, that was after Harry stunned professor Snape, knocked him out cold,’ Ron grinned at Harry.

 

‘Yes, took me by surprise he did. I thought he was about to hex Black then he turned the wand on me so I never had time to shield myself.’

 

‘The only time I’ll get the better of you Severus.’

 

‘Not necessarily, you are finally learning to keep your mouth closed.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘You couldn’t help yourself could you?’

 

‘No, it’s been my habit of telling you that for years.’

 

‘Let’s eat,’ Molly said happily as she floated food to the table, ‘I hope you like it minister.’

 

‘I’m sure I will Molly, Spencer, have a seat, there is no danger amongst the Weasley family.’

 

‘Sir,’ the auror nodded and sat beside the minister.

 

‘So if I become an auror I could end up guarding Kingsley?’ Ron directed his question at the auror.

 

‘Not straight away, your first year is training, then you are a junior auror for three years. You become an auror after that, but to guard the minister you must be a senior auror who has ten years or more experience.’

 

‘Oh, so not for a long time then. What about you Harry, still going to save everyone by becoming an auror?’

 

‘Yeah, probably, I’ve been thinking about it and it seems to suit me.’

 

‘It should, you have a savings people kind of thing,’ Hermione smirked throwing her old words she had said to Harry once before which made him laugh.

 

‘It’s just me, I can’t help protecting people. But Charlie, aren’t you going back to Romania?’ Harry asked innocently.

 

‘Decided to hang around here for a while, I’ve been helping Minerva at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Don’t you miss playing with your dragons?’ Harry smirked making Charlie laugh.

 

‘Playing, I’ll give you playing Harry. You’ve had two dealings with dragons, you know how dangerous they can be, if you don’t know what you’re doing, which I do.’

 

Harry laughed again, ‘You must, because look at the size of your arms, I suppose you have to be strong to handle them. I never got a chance to see you working with the dragons after the triwizard tournament.’

 

‘No, you were in hospital crying all over mum. You know mate, we never did find out why you did that, you’re not one for crying or showing your emotions.’

 

‘I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to explain now. I saw images of my parents that night, Dumbledore called them echoes. My wand and Voldemort’s wand shared cores, a phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix. So when we said our spells, his the killing curse, mine the disarming charm, they connected and caused the reverse spell effect.’

 

‘So images of anyone his wand killed came out, they would look like ghosts in a way,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Yeah, they spoke to me as well. At first it was this muggle bloke that worked for Riddle’s family before he murdered them. Then this ministry official, Bertha Jorkins, Voldemort had Pettigrew kill her after he got the information about the triwzard tournament. Then Cedric came out, he asked me to take his body back to his parents, then my mother and my father. My mother said to hang on that my father was coming, he did and said they could give me a few minutes to escape. That was the first time I ever saw Voldemort scared, he thought I did something. Anyway, when dad said it was time, my mum said to let go, I broke the connection ran to Cedric and summoned the cup which took me back to Hogwarts. After Severus, Dumbledore and McGonagall took care of Crouch I went with Dumbledore to his office where Sirius was waiting. But Dumbledore explained what I saw, I thought I was going to be able to bring back my parents, that’s why I broke down that night. Sirius stayed beside me in his dog form because he knew I was upset but he couldn’t comfort me as everyone still believed he was one of Voldemort’s supporters. So when your mum started to make sure I was comfortable, I just lost it.’

 

No one around the table knew what to say as they couldn’t know what Harry had been through that night or what he had been feeling. Even though the Weasley’s lost Fred, they had more family, Harry had no one, that’s how they saw it, Harry lost his family, only Molly thought that he was about to get a family, her family and her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner, Molly made cups of tea for everyone, ‘You said you wanted to talk to me about something important Mrs. Weasley.’

 

‘Yes, I did Harry, about something that happened before you were born actually. One day I was in a field collecting wild berries when I saw this man slip through the earth. I raced over to him and was able to charm him to stop him falling, it was about a hundred feet so the fall would have killed him, then I was able to levitate him out, that was your grandfather, Harold Potter.’

 

‘Molly, why didn’t you ever tell me about that?’

 

‘It was something I thought would better our family Arthur. Well, I’m not sure if you know this Harry but the Potters are an old pureblood family, he was a Lord as well, so he said he owed me a life debt and told me to ask for anything as my reward.’

 

‘I know he was Lord Potter, which I am now since my father died and I inherited everything, so he gave you money?’

 

‘He left the decision up to me, what we did was make a deal which was a magical binding and unbreakable contract, like the unbreakable vow which involves you.’

 

‘Keep going.’

 

‘I wanted our families joined, united through marriage, he agreed but as your father was already married to your mother it would pass to you. So it’s time to fulfil that agreement, you need to marry Ginny.’

 

Everyone gasped as they looked at Harry and Ginny. They noticed Ginny beamed at Harry while he just sat there looking calm but he did stare at Severus. They had agreed to have Severus talk mainly for Harry as his power was still unstable and talking could make him upset. This way Severus can calmly explain while Draco kept his hand on Harry’s leg, if Harry started to get upset Draco could rub against his groin which usually helped Harry go past upset to turned on which kept his power under control.

 

‘As the minister said earlier, he has been giving Harry advice on a lot of legal matters, including magical binding contracts, unbreakable vows and what is and isn’t allowed by purebloods. He found something in some documents that the Potter family had, an old law that had never been changed, people just don’t realise it’s still around. Right now Harry is already married, to both Draco and I, he can take on more spouses if he wishes, which means if he does marry again he won’t be marrying Ginny.’

 

‘But your grandfather made the binding contract, if you don’t fulfil it you’ll die.’

 

‘No, he does not have to marry Ginny, but he does have to marry a child of yours. Harry is gay, which means he will have to marry one of your sons and since Charlie is the only gay son you have, it will be him that Harry marries, but he will be Harry’s third spouse and be restricted to what Harry has decided how he will live his life. I am also carrying Harry’s first child, Draco is going to as well but not for a few years yet, Charlie will have get pregnant on the wedding night, exactly as you and Harry’s grandfather agreed, but Harry will have full rights over the child, Charlie will live in a separate house but cannot have a sexual relationship with anyone other than his husband, unless Harry allows him too.’

 

‘Wait a minute, I’m not marrying anyone, I don’t want to settle into any relationship,’ Charlie said.

 

‘Then the only other Weasley Harry said he would marry will be Ron, he’s not gay but will have to have sex and get pregnant. So you need to discuss this with your mother as she was the one that decided this. Harry will keep his end of the magical binding contract, but it’s Harry who gets the say on who he marries as long as it is a child of Molly Weasley.’

 

‘I’m with Hermione Harry and your friend, you can’t do this?’

 

‘It’s either you or Charlie, you have to make up your mind and it’s not Harry that’s doing it, it’s your mother who wanted Harry to marry one of her children.’

 

‘Why doesn’t Harry talk for himself?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘His power is still unstable especially when his angry or upset. This whole situation has upset Harry so he asked Severus to talk for him,’ Draco said.

 

‘My daughter is supposed to be the one.’

 

‘The contract never stated that it had to be a daughter or son Molly. When I showed Harry it only stipulated that he had to marry a child of yours. As Harry is gay he will only marry one of your sons which is following the law of the unbreakable contract. So even if you agreed to change this, it can’t be broken, you made sure of that. Harry must marry one of your children and he has chosen either Charlie or Ron.’ Kingsley explained.

 

Ron looked around in panic, ‘Charlie, I’m not gay, you have to do this.’

 

‘This is so unfair, you’re a bastard Harry.’

 

‘Don’t blame me Charlie, blame your mother. I never wanted to get married at all, but when Kingsley explained about this unbreakable contract between my grandfather and your mother I spoke with Severus and Draco as we have been in a relationship for a while now. They agreed to marry me, Severus is my number one as they call it, Draco number two, that just means Severus is the most important spouse, but we worked on our agreements so they are now equals, only you won’t be or have a say in your life basically. So we’ll marry, shag on our wedding night, then for the rest of your life you’ll be celibate because I only shag Severus and Draco.’

 

‘Okay, all this is going a bit far, if Charlie is the one, why can’t you give him a bit of freedom since you obviously have given Severus and Draco?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Oh he can, but he won’t. Harry wanted none of this but his stuck with it thanks to your wife Arthur. Draco and I offered to help with this, we care about Harry and we have been in a relationship for a while. Harry wanted to protect himself and his families money, this way Charlie gets only what Harry wants him to have as he is not his first spouse, I am. You have two more weeks before Harry’s eighteenth birthday to decide on Charlie or Ron,’ Severus explained.

 

‘Hey, it could be George if you want or Percy, Bill can’t as he’s already married to Fleur. As I am the lord I can have multiple spouses, but my spouse can only have one legal partner, me. If I allow it they can have sex with others, like Severus and Draco do, sometimes without me, other times it’s the three of us or just Draco and I.’

 

‘Okay, this is an unbreakable contract, if you break it you die even though it was made by your grandfather and my mother. What happens if we break it?’ Bill asked.

 

‘As your mother is still alive and this was her idea, she dies if it’s broken by your family. If Harry’s grandfather was alive and Harry broke it, then his grandfather would die, since Harold Potter is dead, if Harry breaks it he would die,’ Kingsley explained.

 

Harry, Severus, Draco, Kingsley and his auror saw that all the Weasley’s realised how serious this situation was, now they had to wait and see what their decision was which by the looks everyone was given the second eldest Weasley child, Charlie is the one that will have to marry Harry. Ginny looked heartbroken but she kept glancing at Harry as if he might change his mind even hearing he was gay. She had been brought up believing she would marry Harry Potter one day, now she finds out it will be her brother who gets to marry the man she loves.


	14. Chapter 14

‘I’ve been raised with the belief that we’d marry when you were eighteen, I never knew why just that we would,’ Ginny said sadly.

 

‘Look, fine, you and I can marry, have sex on our wedding night then you live alone forever, no career, no children to raise as I will be doing that, no relationships at all and nothing to do with me at all. You will be supported with what I stipulate, a home, clothes, food, that’s about it. I didn’t want this and I don’t like anyone trying to force me to do something I don’t want to do. I never intended to marry, that was something I was not interested in, but I have no choice and again like the prophecy, decisions about my life have been taken out of my hands.’ Harry panted heavily.

 

‘Calm down harry, you can’t let your power get out of control,’ Severus said but saw Draco rubbing Harry’s groin which seemed to work.

 

‘After all the family has done for you, you would treat Ginny like that?’ Molly almost shouted.

 

Severus placed a hand on Harry’s arm to keep him from getting angry because he could see those words from Molly Weasley were making Harry angry and that was the last thing they needed.

 

‘What you’ve done for Harry, have you forgotten that Harry saved Ginny’s life, that he saved Ron’s life, that he saved your husband’s life. Now as Harry is a lord and was during those times he could enforce his own life debt to those three which means he could ask for anything. He could tell Ron he could never be with Hermione, he could make Arthur divorce you, he could make Ginny marry someone she hates, he could ask for anything since your family have no titles or money. So Molly, this is all you’re doing, you need to decide which child of yours is going to have a life they don’t want or like in anyway just as you planned for Harry.’

 

‘If you are serious about doing this Harry then I know my decision.’

 

‘Molly, what are you thinking?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I will break the contract and die,’ it was instant, all the Weasley’s shouted out no to their mother.

 

‘No, I’ll marry Harry,’ Charlie said quickly, ‘You thought of only joining your family with another like a lot of pureblood families do when they arrange marriages, this is just more extreme.’ Charlie glared at Harry as he spoke to his mother.

 

‘I’m not the bad boy here, I was made to do this so I figured if had to then I would have control,’ Harry said but looked at Kingsley.

 

‘Harold Potter was a very wise, smart and shrewd man, he also did not take kindly to anyone trying to manipulate his family, Harry’s the same, he does not want to be manipulated into a marriage with someone he has no romantic feelings for. Harold spoke with his attorney and worked out exactly how his future grandchild would be protected and have a relationship that child wanted not what they were forced into. So even though Harry did not want to get married, he did want a relationship with Severus and Draco. The three of them spoke about their relationship and their feelings, that is why they offered themselves to be married to Harry. He could go through with the contract but have the men he wanted not who he was forced to be with.’

 

‘Do you think we can talk about this alone Harry. I don’t agree with magical binding contracts and this is something Molly should have told me as it involves my children. But this has been done and I do not want anyone to die, I’m sure you don’t either,’ Arthur said.

 

‘I don’t Mr. Weasley, all I want is to live and have a relationship with who I chose which is Severus and Draco. So you have two weeks to work this out, let me know what you decide,’ Harry took Severus and Draco’s hand as he stood, ‘I am sorry about this, Charlie if it’s you, maybe I can work something out, right now I can’t say. But remember, this wasn’t my doing I’m just going along with it.’

 

‘Let’s go home love,’ Severus said.

 

Harry nodded, ‘Kingsley, we’ll let you know when you have to do the ceremony, if you want to still do it that is?’

 

‘I do, I married you to Severus and to Draco, I will do the next one,’ Kingsley watched Harry, Severus and Draco leave, ‘When I first explained all this to Harry he ended up back in the cool bath trying to keep his power from exploding. I had no idea at the time that he was already seeing Severus and Draco. They have a very unusual relationship but it works for the three of them. I’ll leave you to work this out, Harry will contact me when you’ve made a decision,’ Kingsley and his auror left, leaving the whole Weasley family and Hermione in stunned silence.

 

‘Since this was done originally for me, I’ll go through with it,’ Ginny said sadly.

 

‘You won’t have a life or have anything to do with your child,’ Bill said.

 

‘Mum wanted this for me, not like this of course, but this is how it’s going to be, we have no choice, just like Harry, he has no choice.’

 

‘I wanted my daughter to have a better life, a good life, I should have worded everything better.’

 

‘It’s still not right Molly, we are not like those purebloods that arrange marriages for our children or based on blood status, if we did Ron and Hermione could not be together, George and Angelina couldn’t either. None of this matters now, Harry felt like he was cornered so he made sure he was protected. So we have to decide what is going to happen.’

 

‘I already said I’ll do it, it just means I won’t have a quidditch career, or any career,’ Ginny sighed.

 

‘Let me talk to Harry, he might change all the details,’ Hermione said.

 

‘He seems adamant, but he still has to marry or he dies, so it seems someone has to marry him,’ Percy said.

 

‘What if he lets Ginny have a career and a life away from him, maybe we can talk him into that,’ George said.

 

‘You won’t talk Harry around, this seems to have pushed him to far. He told Hermione and I that if he wasn’t for all of us he would have left and bugger the prophecy, but since that choice was made for him whether he wanted it or not, he fulfilled it, he said he would never do it again, he didn’t care if there ended up being another Voldemort,’ Ron said, ‘The most we can hope for is he allows whoever does this to see the family.’

 

Everyone lapsed into silence as all of them tried to come up with something so Molly wouldn’t die, which meant someone had to marry Harry, but which one. Let the only girl in the family go through a life with no love, no chance of a relationship or a family of her own, or maybe one of the boys takes her place, sacrificing themselves to save their mother and their sister. None of them knew what to think or do, maybe after the shock of all this has worn off they could think clearly and make the right decision.


	15. Chapter 15

When Severus, Draco and Harry got home, they took Harry into the bathroom and put him straight into a cool bath, they felt his body temperature and knew it would only get worse until he was able to get himself under control.

 

‘I think Ginny will go through with even if she doesn’t get you or any type of relationship,’ Draco said.

 

‘I don’t believe her family will allow that. It might not have been a very nice thing to say but making them believe Harry would restrict the person’s life but it made them realise that this deal should not have been made in the first place. I despise arranged marriages and even though this is a little different it was still made for Harry with no input from him at all. His grandfather was forced into this situation just like Harry, so he made sure his grandchild could have a life he wanted. When I went over those documents I knew the minister was right, Harold Potter was a very shrewd man and he did have a vindictive streak. But I believe the biggest shock for everyone tonight was when I said Ron was the only other Weasley you would marry,’ Severus smiled down at Harry.

 

‘Yeah, that sort of gave them all an idea on how this could be. So you think one of the boys will do this, to save Ginny having a life without love?’

 

‘Yes, I believe Charlie will be the one to agree to this as he is the only gay man in the Weasley family. Even though Molly has always controlled her family Arthur is a very strong willed man, he will be the one to take charge of this situation knowing it has to be done with one of his children,’ Severus said.

 

‘Ron didn’t look happy and actually looked shocked when you first explained Sev,’ Draco said.

 

‘Yes, he did, I noticed that your friends seemed a little put out about our news.’

 

‘Put out that I never confided in them, I would normally but I couldn’t do that to Ron. He’s a good mate and loyal but this is his family so he would have been forced to decide between me and his family. I wasn’t going to put him in that kind of situation.’

 

‘So how do you think he will be when you see him next?’ Draco asked.

 

‘Because of the contract or us?’

 

‘All of it.’

 

‘He’ll be upset that I never confided in him about the three of us, but if I can get him to listen he will realise that he might have spoken to Hermione about it and someone might have overheard. With the contract, once Hermione talks to him alone she will get him to understand that this isn’t my fault, it’s his mothers.’

 

‘Even though this surprised all of them, do you believe that Ron might be the one to do it? I ask this Harry as Ron is your friend, he’s the reason you know the family and spent so much time with Ginny which is why she developed strong feelings for you. He might see this as his fault so he has to be the one to fix it,’ Severus said.

 

‘You make a lot of sense Sev, he might. When he returned and how guilty he felt for leaving, we did a lot of talking, cleared the air about everything. He knows I don’t lie unless it’s absolutely necessary, he also knows if I make a promise I keep it. He is the one that took me to his home that first time and I stayed with the Weasley’s a lot over the years, so yeah, he might take this on himself because he did introduce me to his family,’ Harry stood up and let Severus cast a drying charm on him before slipping his robe on that Draco help out for him, ‘I have to work on the arrangements for who they decide.’

 

‘Tomorrow, you’re still tense which isn’t good for you right now and Severus doesn’t need to worry about you in his condition.’

 

‘Can the three of us go to bed?’

 

‘That is a very good idea, you two are going to put a little show on for me.’

 

Harry and Draco groaned, ‘He’s voice is enough to set me on fire, let alone knowing what we’re going to be doing,’ Harry said.

 

‘Tell me about it, the moment he said that my cock instantly hardened.’

 

‘Then let’s get into my room so I can see that cock slamming into Harry,’ Severus smirked, turned and walked out of the room, he laughed when he heard his two young lovers groan again and Severus knew he was in for a very good night.

 

The following day, Harry received a letter from Ron, asking if they could talk. ‘What do you say to meeting at the Three Broomsticks? It doesn’t get as crowded as the Leaky Cauldron and you haven’t been anywhere in weeks Harry, that’s not good for you.’

 

‘But if I get surrounded I could hurt someone Draco.’

 

‘Not if we come with you, keep everyone back,’ Severus suggested, ‘Word will get out now we are married so it will not be too much of a shock for everyone to see you with us.’

 

‘Well, I have wanted to get out of the house for a while, so maybe this will be a good test,’ Harry replied to Ron’s letter then handed that to Pig, he watched him fly off before sitting down, ‘He’s going to offer isn’t he?’

 

‘I believe he is,’ Severus sat beside Harry, ‘What are you going to do?’

 

‘It can’t be Ron, how am I supposed to have sex with him, his straight and my friend?’

 

‘For now you talk to him, try to explain that this isn’t his responsibility just because you two are friends,’ Draco said as he sat on the other side of Harry.

 

‘There’s more to this than having to go through with the marriage isn’t there Harry?’ Severus asked.

 

‘Yeah, I don’t want to do it, but I know I have to. How am I supposed to have sex with someone else when I love both of you, to me that’s cheating?’

 

‘When did your feelings for us change?’ Draco asked.

 

‘A few weeks back, I didn’t want to say anything until I could get a feel of how you two felt, about the three of us being together. How am I supposed to do this?’

 

‘If it’s one night or more then you will work it out, one way or another. If you have trouble then one of us can help get you going,’ Draco suggested.

 

‘We don’t consider it cheating as we know this has been forced on you, so Draco and I understand. Naturally neither of us want you to touch another man, we belong to each other, the three of us have a very loving relationship. But this has to happen so we will put up with you having sex with him, even if we wish you didn’t. So let’s not worry about it tonight, just know that we love you and we will support you in this.’

 

Harry looked between Draco and Severus with a huge grin on his face making the two men beside him laugh before the three of them sat with their arms around each other discussing what they might say to Ron, how to convince him he shouldn’t feel obligated just because they were friends. They weren’t sure if it would do any good, but they were going to try, it’s all they could do.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, let Harry and Draco step in, then the three men ignored all the whispers as they joined hands and sat in a booth at the back, Harry between Severus and Draco so Harry wouldn’t get surrounded or penned in. They saw Ron and Hermione step in and felt Harry tense as his two friends walked towards them and sat opposite.

 

‘I’m sorry I never told you we were married, I didn’t want to put you in that type of situation.’

 

‘What situation?’

 

‘Ron, if I told you and you knew about this contract you would have been torn between telling me what your mother did or telling your family that I was gay when I asked you to keep it to yourself. I didn’t want to do that to you.’

 

‘I never thought of it like that,’ Ron sighs, ‘This is seriously fucked up Harry.’

 

‘Yeah, it is and not my doing in anyway. I never wanted to marry, mainly because I didn’t want to feel obligated to do whatever my partner wanted. With Sev and Draco it’s different, we have a relaxed and open relationship, it works well. If I want to go out alone, I can, they can as well and we don’t have to answer to each other.’

 

‘So you’re really married?’ Hermione asked looking a little sceptical.

 

‘Yeah, when Kingsley explained about this contract and all the loopholes my grandfather placed in it, they offered since we were already seeing each other.’

 

‘Then why didn’t you tell us you were at least seeing them?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘That was my doing, I had been seeing Draco for a year but we kept our relationship quiet, I asked Harry to keep it to himself, that was before we got together with him. When the three of us decided to see if this would work, we decided to keep it quiet until we worked out our feelings and if this relationship would go anywhere. Harry didn’t need the extra attention, not with the way his power is at the moment. He was getting ready to tell you when the minister explained about this contract between Harry’s grandfather and your mother Mr. Weasley.’

 

‘We’re used to you keeping stuff from us mate, but this shocked the life out of me and Hermione. Anyway, dad was furious with mum, then everyone started talking, Ginny offering to give up her life, Charlie, Percy and George said they didn’t want Ginny to do that so they offered, but this comes down to me. You wouldn’t know my family if we didn’t become friends, so I’ll do it.’

 

Hermione noticed Harry, Severus and Draco glanced at each other, ‘What?’ she asked.

 

‘We knew Ron would say exactly that but it’s also not true. Think Ron, your mother made this deal before either of us were conceived, so it’s not your doing at all.’

 

Ron lowered his head, ‘I think Mr. Weasley has something else he needs to say,’ Severus said.

 

Ron sighed before looking up at Harry, ‘That first day on the platform, you asked mum how to get through the barrier.’

 

‘Yeah, I heard her say muggles so I knew she must have known how to do it, Hagrid forget to tell me. But what’s that got to do with this?’

 

‘Mum told me to sit with you, become your friend, but she made it sound like just being friendly to an orphan, it wasn’t. I never really thought about that day until last night in bed. It was also mum that kept pushing me to invite you home.’

 

‘Okay, fine, she tried to make sure we ended up friends, but it still doesn’t make this your problem Ron. You’re mother and my grandfather made this deal long before we met.’

 

‘I tried to tell Ron that Harry, but he’s still blaming himself,’ Hermione sighed, ‘So have you decided what you’re going to do?’

 

Harry could see Hermione was nervous, ‘Severus only said Ron so your mother would realise how her original plans weren’t going to play out her way, but no, it’s not going to be you Ron. You’re straight and my friend, not to mention you’re dating Hermione who is also my friend. There is no way I could shag you, I wouldn’t be able to get up,’ Harry smirked at Ron making him laugh, ‘It’s true though, I wouldn’t, I’d need Sev or Draco to help then I know I’d deflate again the moment I saw your naked flushed embarrassed body.’

 

‘Harry,’ Ron scowled but he did blush brightly making Harry, Severus, Draco and Hermione laugh.

 

‘We knew you’d be here, you can’t Ron,’ Charlie said as he raced in with Bill, Percy and George, they grabbed a table and chairs placing them next to the other table.

 

‘Harry already said I couldn’t, but I still feel like this is up to me to fix this.’

 

‘We were talking before we realised you left, Charlie’s agreed to go through with this and Harry, we know this isn’t your fault. Blimey is dad pissed off with mum right now, he’s refusing to talk to her and stays down in his shed,’ Bill said.

 

‘None of us want this, but we have no choice. I like my life with Sev and Draco, we’re happy together,’ Harry sighed, ‘Okay, if you want to Charlie, fine, but you won’t be restricted apart from the child, that’s part of the contract, it can’t be changed.’

 

‘So I can go shag others, just not you, after that one time?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘Yes, I never meant anything I said when we were there apart from one thing, I couldn’t marry Ginny, I’m gay so I couldn’t have sex with a girl.’

 

‘Then why did you make us think they wouldn’t have a life?’ George asked.

 

‘It was just to make your mother realise what she had done, forced me into something I didn’t want. That’s one thing with me George, someone tries to make me do something I don’t want to I instantly rebel against it. So when Kingsley explained the clauses my grandfather put in the contract I wanted to piss your mum off basically for forcing me into this situation,’ Harry panted, then fanned himself before he put his head against Severus and felt Draco place his hand on his thigh.

 

‘Are you okay mate?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Hot.’

 

‘Maybe a cool drink will help Harry,’ Hermione suggested.

 

‘That would be a good idea Harry,’ Severus said.

 

‘Don’t go,’ Harry panicked.

 

‘I’ll get them, I’ll get them for all of us,’ Charlie said, everyone told him what they wanted then he hurried away.

 

‘Calm thoughts love, think of the baby,’ Severus took Harry’s hand and placed it on his stomach, ‘Your son or daughter is there, think of him or her.’

 

Harry looked down at Severus’ stomach then smiled, ‘Lily for a girl, don’t know about a boy’s name though, how about Tobias?’

 

‘I never liked my father Harry, so no, not Tobias, not James and not Sirius, anything else is fine.’

 

Harry looked at his friends, ‘How about Bilius?’

 

‘Bilius, where did you dig up that name?’ Draco asked.

 

‘Ronald Bilius Weasley,’ Bill shrugged.

 

‘It is a very old fashioned name, but a strong name, so that is acceptable,’ Severus said.

 

‘Good, so we have either Lily or Bilius, now middle names, Hermione if it’s a girl, a boy, Bilius Sirius would work, Bilius Sirius Snape-Potter, I like it,’ Harry smirked at the grimace Severus made which made Draco and Harry laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

 

‘I said you could use your godfather or father’s name as the middle name, but having the name Sirius right before mine is something I do not want to hear.’

 

‘How often will you really hear it Sev, if it’s a boy then we’ll be saying Bilius or Bill, not Bilius Sirius Snape Potter,’ Draco smirked.

 

‘That’s true,’ Severus stared down at Harry’s hand on his stomach, ‘Alright, I will agree to those names.’

 

Harry leant over and kissed Severus on the cheek, ‘Thanks Sev, I’m still hot though.’

 

‘We know, we can feel it,’ Draco kept his hand moving on Harry’s groin.

 

‘You’re not really doing that, are you Draco?’ Charlie asked as he placed a tray of drinks on the table.

 

‘Doing what?’ Ron asked.

 

‘It’s one way I can get Harry to calm down,’ Draco smirked, ‘Rub his groin.’

 

‘I had to ask,’ Ron’s ears went red making his brothers laugh.

 

Charlie placed drinks in front of everyone, ‘So when are we going to do this?’

 

Harry took a huge drink, ‘As long as it’s before my birthday.’

 

‘Are you sure Charlie?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Since I can still shag others, yeah, it works for me and this way the contract is fulfilled. But one thing Harry, my name?’

 

‘As Harry is the lord, you will be Charlie Weasley Potter. We had a cottage built away from the house for you or whoever was going to do this,’ Severus said.

 

‘We weren’t sure if we would get on, I love Sev and Dra, to me their my family, but since this has to happen we weren’t sure if anything could happen with the four of us or if it’ll just be that one night.’

 

‘I don’t think I could shag Snape, he terrorised me as a student.’

 

‘I had the same treatment Charlie, but he’s not really like that, are you Sev?’

 

‘No even though I can still bring out that side of me if needed.’

 

‘I don’t want to get personal and I’m not asking for details, but how does this work, with the three of you?’ Hermione blushed brightly.

 

‘It’s easy and we’re not always together. I do like my time alone so Draco and Harry will often spend the night together, sometimes Harry wants some time to himself so it’s Draco and I together.’

 

‘But when Sev’s in a playful mood, he likes to watch,’ Draco said making Harry chuckle but when he saw Hermione and the Weasley boy’s faces he broke into hysterical laughter.

 

‘That is so hot, he sits on the sofa in his room then he tells us what to do before he joins in.’ Harry groaned softly.

 

‘Harry and I usually don’t take long when Sev does that, just his voice as he orders us around gets us going.’

 

‘It seems professor Severus Snape has a very kinky side, who would have thought. Maybe I could see what he’s like.’

 

‘Maybe you will, that will depend on Harry of course.’

 

‘Even though I do love you Sev, I said this is up to you, same with Draco. So you get to make the decision if you want to shag Charlie or not. But you remember you have to get pregnant don’t you Charlie?’

 

‘Yeah, something I never wanted, I don’t think I’m cut out to be a parent.’

 

‘We’re going to hire a nanny to help out and for when Sev goes back to teaching. I feel too young to be a parent so we figured a nanny would be best.’

 

‘So why is Snape pregnant before Malfoy?’ Ron asked.

 

‘That was my decision, I have always wanted children, Draco does but not for a few years, so Harry married me first then got me pregnant on our wedding night.’

 

‘Did Draco join in that night?’ George asked.

 

‘No, I left Harry and Severus alone, I spent the night with my mother. Harry and I married at the same time, but Severus was the first. The second night Severus went to his home so Harry and I could be alone.’

 

‘How was Ginny after we left?’ Harry asked cautiously.

 

‘Upset, she kept saying she’d do it and has no idea were here talking to you or that Ron was going to do it. We only knew where Ron was meeting you because we found the letter he sent you Harry, then you’re reply. I think dad worked it out though, he seemed to stare at Ron a lot last night,’ Bill said.

 

‘All this shouldn’t happen, but I wouldn’t have done that to Ginny. I always enjoyed my time with her, she’s a great girl, but I had to make it clear I couldn’t marry a girl.’

 

‘Why did you go out with her then, that’s what I don’t get?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘I didn’t figure out I was gay until after we broke up, when I went back to the Dursley’s for the last time. Those couple of weeks was tense, I basically stayed in my room, I did a lot of thinking during that time. I would try to get my mind off him and think of anything else. It took a while but I realised why I used to stare at Draco a lot, but also why I used to get turned on whenever Sev spoke. I thought I was cracking up when that used to happen.’

 

‘Maybe you are,’ Hermione said seriously then laughed at Harry’s face, he looked a little put out, ‘You know I’m not serious Harry.’

 

‘Hard to tell with you sometimes Hermione.’

 

‘Okay, we have to work on when and where?’ Charlie stared at Harry.

 

‘I supposed anytime as long as it’s before my birthday, all I have to do is notify Kingsley. As to where, I’m sure Ginny does not want to see this, so the Burrow wouldn’t really be the best place. I don’t want to upset her or make her uncomfortable so we couldn’t do it in her home.’

 

‘Then do it at our place Harry, it’s big enough to accommodate the Weasley family,’ Severus suggested.

 

‘I’m fine with that. So if Kingsley’s free, how about this Saturday?’

 

‘Since it does have to happen, yeah, that sounds good.’

 

‘Even though this is something Harry didn’t want nor Charlie, this is going to happen, why don’t we invite some others as well, make it into a party. Not just about the marriages, but all of us could have died, we survived. I know you lost your brother,’ Draco looked at George, ‘but it could have been worse, we all knew that. So we could celebrate we survived, the marriages and also remember who we did lose.’

 

Harry, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie and Percy looked at George, ‘It sounds good, but this time I’ll leave it up to you George,’ Harry said.

 

‘Fred and I spoke a lot before that night, we knew there was a chance at dying, at all of us dying, but we both said we would go on and if that bastard was ever turned to dust, whenever Harry got off his arse to do it,’ George smirked at Harry making him and the others laugh, ‘We said whoever is left behind should celebrate. Mum lost her two brothers during the first war, Harry lost his parents, we know so many people that lost someone during either the first or the second war and if you look at this like Hermione, with logic, with how many he had and who supported him, we are all lucky to be alive,’ George looked at Charlie then Harry, ‘So let’s celebrate that the bastard is dead and that our family is going to be joined, in one of the strangest arrangements I have ever heard. Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley are all going to be joined and probably have a lot of hot kinky sex.’

 

‘Let’s hope,’ Charlie smirked.

 

‘I’m sure I can come up with some interesting scenario’s to keep the four of us entertained for the whole night,’ Severus said making Harry and Draco groan, but the others all heard the difference in Severus’ voice and they also saw the way Harry and Draco were breathing, or panting, they were turned on, but when everyone glanced at Charlie, they saw him staring at Snape with lust written all over his face.


	18. Chapter 18

After they finalised everything, Charlie was going to explain to his parents about the wedding, how it was going to be held at Harry’s place and how he wasn’t going to restrict Charlie, but Harry made sure Charlie told them that he was only allowing Charlie freedom as he was gay, so it worked out since Harry was also gay. Harry had asked Hermione to write letters to invite their friends, he had contacted Kingsley to make sure he was free and could conduct the final marriage of Harry Potter to Charlie Weasley. Severus and Draco had arranged caterers to organise food, they also organised a band to play, then they had tables, chairs, a marquee and lanterns to be delivered the day before. Draco had invited a couple of his friends who were like him, they did not want a world run by Voldemort but had parents who did, those parents died the night of the battle. Harry asked Severus to invite the staff of Hogwarts as they were his colleagues but thought they might like a night of fun and celebration just like everyone else.

 

Harry was lying in his bed alone, he wanted to spend the night alone which let Severus and Draco spend the night together. He was lying staring up at the ceiling thinking about his life and how it had turned out, completely different to what he thought it would be.

 

‘So ready to get married again Potter?’

 

Harry chuckled as he stared at Draco standing in his doorway, ‘Again, three times, not something I ever expected.’

 

‘I don’t think any of us expected this.’

 

‘You don’t regret agreeing to this do you Draco, it means you can’t marry anyone else?’

 

‘No, but I was like you, I never really wanted marriage. But I have what I want, Severus and you, so it works out. Since the three of us have been together, do you know what I’ve figured out about you?’

 

‘That I’m not arrogant or an attention seeker that likes my fans fawning over me,’ Harry smirked.

 

‘I’m still not sure about that,’ Draco sat on the bed, ‘I used to see how tense your face was, how tense your body was, that’s gone now, which I do get. But you also had a lot riding on your shoulders, the hope of the world basically. You had to stay strong and lead, but now I’ve seen a big change. Sev and I saw a very vulnerable side to you, neither of us expected that. Now though, you’ve allowed Severus to make a lot of decisions for you, it’s like he’s taken the responsibility off your shoulders and it’s made a huge difference in you. You’re face has softened since you’re more relaxed and your eyes have such life in them now, it’s such a big change.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I never realised I did that until recently. Naturally at first I still saw Sev as the teacher, someone who had been in charge of us for years, but I started to see him as someone older and wiser that had such a hard life, but someone that handled it, so much so that he did take the pressure of me, the pressure of making decisions. He never just said do this or do that, well only in the bedroom,’ Harry and Draco chuckled, ‘He made suggestions that allowed him to take the role of leader which allowed me a chance to find myself, to be me, to not feel like I have to save everyone, to breathe. So even though I have the odd time where my power is hard to control, over the last month or so I’ve been relaxed, for the first time in my life. It’s a good feeling, that comes down to you and Sev.’

 

‘Even though we are equals in this relationship, Severus is, and I’m not just talking about the bedroom here, but he is the dominate of this relationship and it does work well, I think that is why we’re going to be fine, the three or maybe the four of us will have a good life together. Hard to believe, isn’t it Harry, you, me and Severus, Potter, Malfoy and Snape, all together and happy with their life.’

 

‘It is hard to believe.’

 

‘What is hard to believe is that you are still in bed Potter, people will be arriving in a few hours for your wedding, don’t you think it’s time to get that lazy arse out of bed.’

 

Harry and Draco stared at each other than Severus, ‘Unless you want to join us in bed Sev,’ Harry smiled his cheeky smile.

 

‘As much as that appeals to me, there is a lot to do, the caterers are here setting up. So shower and get out here for some breakfast.’

 

Harry and Draco glanced at each other again, ‘Yes…sir,’ they both said together making them laugh and Severus huff before he walked off leaving the two young men alone.

 

‘I’ll let you shower, he might decide you need punishment if you don’t get up.’

 

‘I could only hope,’ Harry groaned softly making Draco laugh, but Harry did get up, showered, dressed and headed downstairs where the kitchen was full of people and every one of them stared at Harry, ‘Sorry Sev, I was reflecting on how my life has turned out.’

 

‘There is always time to reflect Harry, but not today. Now I’ll get you some breakfast, make sure you eat it.’

 

‘I will Sev, thanks,’ Harry smiled but could see all the caterers still staring but some seemed very surprised and Harry knew why. The way he was interacting with Severus Snape and the way Severus was talking and behaving, no one would ever believe that this was the same man who terrorised students for years, sometimes with a look, sometimes with criticizing comment, but right now they saw their old teacher, Severus Snape smiling, being pleasant but also acting friendly to Harry Potter. Severus dished up Harry’s breakfast and placed it on the table in front of him.

 

‘Are my robes ready Sev?’

 

‘Yes, they are laid out in the guest room along with your shoes.’

 

‘You are wonderful Sev, what would I do without you?’

 

‘Fall apart until you were a quivering mess, now eat.’

 

‘I will, don’t get your black nickers in a twist. But tell me,’ Harry forked some egg into his mouth but saw Severus hold up his finger, so Harry chewed then swallowed, ‘Will you?’

 

‘Are you referring to Mr. Weasley?’

 

‘Yeah, of course.’

 

‘Well, he seemed interested, it might be amusing to see what the big dragon handler can handle once I get him alone.’

 

‘Oh you are mean Sev, you’ll have Charlie running and screaming from the house.’

 

‘He won’t get out.’

 

‘Oh it sounds like Sev is going to bring out that side with Charlie, might be interesting to watch, don’t you think Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, maybe it’s our time to watch Dra. It probably wouldn’t last long before we ended up taking each other.’

 

‘With what Sev can do with just a look, no, we’ll both be a quivering mess.’

 

‘I might have to see if I can make that happen. But now Draco, could you go show them were to set the tables?’

 

‘I’m on it,’ Draco kissed Harry then Severus before heading outside.

 

‘That was great Sev, thanks,’ Harry squeezed through the caterers and dropped his plate in the sink, ‘Is the potion ready?’

 

‘Yes, I just hope Charlie remembers to take the first one when he woke?’

 

‘It’s part of the contract, he knows what’s at stake, so he’ll take it. I’ll go give Draco a hand outside or do you want help inside?’

 

‘I do not require any help, you on the other hand, do. Make sure you use that cream I made for you or your hair will stick up all over the place.’

 

‘I’ll use it when it’s time, I’ve still got a few hours, so stop nagging,’ Harry leant up on his tip toes and kissed Severus on the lips, ‘Stop worrying, it’s giving you wrinkles.’

 

‘Having to put up with two young brats is giving me wrinkles, now get out of here Potter.’

 

‘Yes sir,’ Harry smirked then left the house with Severus’ scowling behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

After everything was set up and ready, Severus, Draco and Harry went to their separate rooms to get ready. Severus was the first back downstairs and had started to greet their guests. First were some of Harry’s friends who all looked a little wary, then surprised at how pleasant Severus was being. Then the staff of Hogwarts arrived including Hagrid, so after greeting Severus they headed outside. The minister and his auror arrived, they joined everyone outside. The Weasley’s arrive without Ginny and Severus showed them around the house before he lead them outside to join the others.

 

‘Do you think I could speak with Harry before the ceremony Severus?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘As long as you don’t upset him, he’s power is still very unstable at the moment.’

 

‘I won’t, I just want to talk to him, see how he is now. I’m not happy with what my wife did and Harry should not have to do this, but we have no choice.’

 

‘No, we don’t,’ Severus showed Arthur Weasley the room, then headed back downstairs.

 

‘Harry, do you mind if I come in?’

 

‘Hi Mr. Weasley, no, of course not.’

 

Arthur shut the door behind him, ‘I’m sorry about all this Harry, neither you nor Charlie should be forced into this. I spoke with Molly about why she asked for a marriage between our families. She never did it to trap you or for the money, but she was so overwhelmed and taken in with the thought of asking for anything from a very wealthy man, it went to her head. I know over the years I could have taken a better job, but I was happy with the job I had, Molly seemed fine with our life. Maybe it was just too hard for her, struggling all the time. Naturally it’s different now as our children have their own lives and we only have Ron and Ginny at home now.’

 

‘Look Mr. Weasley, yeah I hated being placed in this situation, but we worked it out. Maybe if I realised I was gay a long time ago Charlie and I could have tried dating, see if we could have become closer during the normal process of dating.’

 

‘Why did you keep your sexuality quiet?’

 

‘I wasn’t ashamed if that’s what you’re thinking.’

 

‘No, you aren’t the type of man to be ashamed of something just because it’s different.’

 

‘No, I’m not, it’s just who I am really. I was concerned what would be written about me once it was known, usually it’s lies or the truth twisted around. Severus did ask me to keep his relationship with Draco to myself, they both wanted to keep it quiet. At Hogwarts it could have caused problems, which I do get. But when the three of us developed feelings we wanted to see how a three way relationship would work. It’s unusual and not of the norm, but it does work. The three of us are very similar in ways, we all come from single child families so we are used to having time alone, we aren’t big talkers normally, we’re very quiet in a lot of ways. When I need strength, Severus and I have a great time together, when I need fun and to just let go, Draco and I will revert back to sniping at each other, but not in a cruel way, just a fun way. We’re hoping Charlie will fit in with our lifestyle and since we talked that day at the Three Broomsticks, Severus, Draco and I believe it will work with Charlie. So even though we have to do this, we’re going to try to make this work so all our lives are comfortable.’

 

‘I still don’t like the fact that my wife did this and never told me, but since we can’t change it I am glad you are going to let Charlie have a life. He is such a free spirit, the one so different from the rest of us.’

 

‘I always liked Charlie even though I never saw him very often, we got on well, so I wouldn’t do that to him. When you go outside you will see the cottage down the back of the property, so Charlie will still have his freedom, he can live in here, spend time with one of us or all of us, that’s up to him. But can you tell me how Ginny is? I never wanted to hurt her and I wouldn’t have dated her if I worked it out sooner.’

 

‘She’s hurt naturally, but that’s another reason I’m angry with Molly. She had been filling Ginny’s ears with how she will marry you when she was older, how she will have her prince, the perfect life with the perfect man, she never once took your feelings into this or that if you two hated each other than the marriage wouldn’t have worked. That’s why I hate arranged marriages even though a lot of families still do them. So Ginny never had normal dreams growing up, she had one, the one of marrying you and now that’s been taken away from her. I’m hoping that she just needs some time and she will find someone that loves her for her and she loves him because he is what her heart wants, not what she’s been lead to believe.’

 

‘That’s all I want for her as well Mr. Weasley. I didn’t mean to sound so cruel or cold that night, but that’s why I had Severus do the talking, I was so angry and when that happens I could hurt anyone near me. Severus and Draco have both been hit by things flying across the room when I lose it before they can calm me down, this power is so hard to control right now and hearing about this binding contract just shocked the life out of me. At first I was okay, just got a little hot, I think that was mainly because it didn’t really sink in straight away. But I did end up back in a cool bath with Severus and Draco trying to calm me down. That’s why I haven’t joined the aurors yet, my power is still unstable, which Kingsley gets since he’s seen it. So we’ve got a situation that we have to make the most of, but I think it’ll work out eventually.’

 

‘You seem fine now though.’

 

‘Once I talked things out with Severus, Draco and Charlie, we realised that maybe having another man in our lives might work out. Charlie is so different from us three it’s like we’re from different countries, his anything but quiet and comes from a large family.’

 

‘Yes, Charlie is one of a kind and he does have a very playful side, I’m not sure how Severus will take that.’

 

‘Oh Severus can handle Charlie if he needs too, actually Charlie said he’s looking forward to seeing that side of Severus.’

 

‘Something I probably don’t want to hear. But I should let you finish getting ready or you will be late to your own wedding. I just want you and my family happy, I’m sorry it came to this though.’

 

‘I am happy and I’m sure Ginny will be, one day,’ Harry waited until Arthur Weasley left then finished getting ready, making sure he used the cream Severus made for his hair and every time he used it, it reminded him of how good Severus is with potion because he’s hair never looked better. So he had one last look in the mirror before heading down to join his guests.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Harry saw Severus and Draco standing near the glass doors that lead to the large back garden where all their guests were mingling about.

 

‘Seems everyone is ready.’

 

‘We’ve just been waiting for you Potter,’ Draco smirked.

 

‘I had to make sure I look good. Anyway, are my two husbands ready to give me to another man?’

 

‘Not something we want, but something that is necessary,’ Severus joined hands with Harry, then Draco did and the three men walked outside where all the guests hurried to take their seats. Once Severus and Draco had escorted Harry to the front, Severus kissed Harry first, then Draco before the sat down. Harry saw the surprised looks on his friends faces, he just smiled then turned to face Charlie who looked nervous.

 

‘Relax mate, it’s not like a normal marriage.’

 

‘It’s still a marriage Harry. Let’s just get this over with.’

 

‘Oh I’m hurt Charlie,’ Harry’s hand went over his heart and his face fell as if he was heartbroken making Charlie scowl but everyone else laugh. Harry grinned wickedly, ‘Wait until tonight, you are going to have a good time, that I can guarantee,’ Harry licked his lips before he faced Kingsley, ‘Let’s do this.’

 

Kingsley performed a nice but simple ceremony, but unlike Harry, Severus and Draco’s wedding, a golden rope wrapped around Harry and Charlie’s joined hands, it showed that the binding contract has been fulfilled. When Kingsley announced them to be bonded partners, Harry stepped up to Charlie, rubbed his body against the dragon handler’s body then kissed him, it was wet, hot and hungry.

 

‘I’m not sure how I feel about the father of my child kissing another man,’ Severus said when the kiss seemed to go on and on.

 

‘You don’t mind Harry kissing me Sev.’

 

‘You’re different Draco, you’re part of our family, now we have another to share with. I think that kiss is going overboard Harry, pull it back.’

 

Harry released Charlie’s lips, smirked at the lust filled look on Charlie’s face, then he turned to Severus.

 

‘Sorry Sev.’

 

‘This is the most unusual wedding ceremony I’ve ever performed, actually, one of them and they all involved Harry,’ Kingsley shook his head.

 

‘Yeah, you marry me to Sev, then me to Draco now me to Charlie, what fun.’

 

‘So all this is real Harry, not some big joke George planned or anything?’ Neville asked looking unsure.

 

‘It’s all real Neville and Severus is pregnant with our child, Charlie will fall pregnant sometime tonight,’ Harry gazed at Charlie then his eyes dipped and took in every inch of him, ‘Since I have to do this at least you’ve got a body there Charlie.’

 

‘I don’t think any of us want to hear that Harry,’ Minerva said then she hugged him, ‘Even though this is very unusual, congratulations.’

 

‘Thanks, it is unusual but we’ll make it work, Sev is good at that,’ Harry smiled over at his older husband.

 

‘Yes, I’m sure you will but the contract is fulfilled, now you lot have to get used to sharing your lives. I’m not sure if I feel sorry for you or envy you,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Definitely envy, we have a lot of fun Kingsley, Charlie’s about to find out exactly how much fun we have.’

 

‘Yes, I’m sure he is, but I think the rest of the guest want to congratulate the couple,’ Kingsley moved away from Harry and Charlie, he joined the staff of Hogwarts.

 

‘When Severus explained all this I was not sure if someone had cursed him or not.’ Minerva said.

 

‘He’s a very different man that what we have seen over the years. Do you think this is the way Severus really is or he changed when this three way relationship started?’’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘I believe Severus always had this side to him, he could never show it before.’ Minerva said as she stared at Severus who had his arm around Harry and to Minerva it looked like Severus was protecting what was his.

 

After speaking with his friends Harry walked over to Severus who was sitting at one of the tables.

 

‘It’s strange to think I have to share my life with another man, one I don’t love,’ Harry sighed then put his hand over Severus’ stomach.

 

‘Yes, it would be, Draco and I do know that this had to happen so we’ll make the best of it Harry.’’

 

‘I could see you looked concerned before,’ Harry moved and sat on Severus’ lap, ‘You mean the world to me Sev, you and Draco do, but you are worried aren’t you?’’

 

‘I think it is natural, Charlie is a very nice man, he also has a very nice body by the look of him.’’

 

‘You know things like looks doesn’t concern me Sev, I love you and Draco, Charlie I like, so we’ll shag and see how it goes. Hey for all I know you might enjoy being with him.’

 

Severus could see Harry was concerned now, ‘I might, but not as much as I do with you and Draco. We will make this work, if Charlie doesn’t fit in with us, then he has his own place and his own life, we’ll be the three of us again. If it works with Charlie then there might be times we pair up if we want that type of night. Let’s just see how this goes before either of us worry too much.’’

 

‘Charlie’s a nice bloke but he is so different to us, so I’m not sure how this will go. But later, you’re fine with staying here with Draco.’

 

‘Yes, we’re fine and it helps you, one you might need assistance and two your power, we can’t be far away in case you get upset. Now why don’t you go spend some time with your friends, I’m sure you missed them.’

 

‘I did but your part of my life now and I like being with you. Hard to believe isn’t it Sev. At Hogwarts I tried to avoid you as much as possible, now I hate being away from you.’

 

‘You’ve let yourself become dependent on me which I do understand, but I do not mind. You needed someone to take the lead for a while, someone that could make the decisions for you until you are ready to take control of your life again. So much has been riding on your young shoulders for most of your life, you knew everyone was looking towards you to save them, that is a lot to put on someone you’re age. Albus and I spoke quite a few times about your state of mind, if everything might finally get too much for you, mainly because of your age. But no matter what was thrown at you, you came through it and strong as well. Right now your power is making you a little unsure of yourself, it’s also turned you into a hermit, but it is something we understand. But tonight even though this marriage had to happen, it’s a celebration, so why don’t you go enjoy yourself, let yourself enjoy this night, it actually might do you good.’

 

Harry smiled at Severus then kissed him very tenderly, ‘Yeah, it might, thanks Sev,’ Harry got up off Severus lap and joined some of his friends who were talking to Draco and some of his friends. Harry smiled at the group because he realised that some Slytherin’s, some Gryffindor’s, some Ravenclaw’s and some Hufflepuff’s were actually getting on. It seems his relationship with Draco and Severus has united the four houses of Hogwarts that had loathed each other for hundreds of years, to Harry it told him that his relationship with the two Slytherin’s has helped change how some students will be, that maybe one day there will be no animosity between the four houses of Hogwarts, they will be friendly which is what the four founders originally wanted, now it might finally happen. Harry still had trouble believing how his life had turned out, that he was married and not just to one person but to three other men and he was about to be a father. If anyone told him this was going to be his life a year ago he would have told them they needed to be admitted to the mind damaged ward at St Mungo’s. Now as Harry looked around, at Severus, Draco and Charlie he realised this was the life for him, so different from everyone else, but having a different life to everyone has always been the way with Harry, so really this was how his life was supposed to play out, different from others, perfect for him.

 

The end:


End file.
